Five Seconds
by kireiscorner
Summary: An unconventional dare leads a dark sorcerer into dangerous territory with a princess he's known for too long but not well enough, and yet, she may be the only one able to help him with his predicament. Especially when he's caught sneaking around her room. - Shameless talisto smut because NEEDS -
1. Curious Dares

**What? Somebody had to do it...yeah I'm trash, fight me :P**

* * *

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Not even a bit."

"Dude, nobody could ever pull this off!" Mephisto whined, a pleading look in his olive eyes.

"You brought this on yourself, dude! You should've prepared yourself before you came at me with a game involving dares." Lev smirked, a look of achievement on his face. He knew he would win. Mephisto was easy to entertain and gullible enough to take on any challenge. The teal haired twin boys chuckled from next to them, with Prax grinning at her brother's misery, taking a pause from filing her nails.

"Next time somebody gives you the option of playing Truth or Dare, say no." Praxina smirked as Mephisto glared at her from his seat below her.

"Not helping, sis!" He growled and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault you let the secret of your now uneventful sex life fall into the hands of a thief who gets moment's highs off a child's game." Praxina shrugged, ignoring the mutual glares of the boys.

"Prax!"

"I resent that...But a dare is a dare." Lev grinned.

"I am NOT going to sleep with one of the princesses. I'd be dead before I even land! Also, isn't there, like, a law against this or something?" Mephisto blushed, pouting at his latest dilemma.

"Oh, so you'll blow up a factory in the name of Gramorr, betraying your own planet, but you can't get laid? I'm starting to see the problem here." Lev crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, and how's it going with Iris? Hm?" Mephisto shot back, smirking as the platinum blonde Ephedian paled, his smile falling. The Infernal Twins laughed and jeered at the teen, earning a silencing glare.

"Alright, big man, just for that, I'm gonna make a few rules." Lev smirked again, causing Praxina to perk up in attention. This was gonna get even more entertaining than before.

"Oh, thank good-!"

"Any one but Iris and your _favorite_ princess."

"...Prax..." Mephisto squeaked, turning red as the twins and Lev laughed at his embarrassment.

"What? He made me." Prax went back to filing her nails, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"How could he possibly convince you to tell him _that_?!" Mephisto bellowed, throwing his arms out dramatically.

"He said, 'Hey, does Mephisto have a crush on Auriana?' and I said 'Yeah.'"

Mephisto crossed his arms, his tone deadpan, "You're the worst."

"Thanks. I do my best." She smiled, admiring her handiwork.

"That's gotta be against the rules! Right?!" Mephisto cried, standing and turning to Lev.

"The only rule I know of is if you chicken out, you lose. And that makes you the weakest link." Lev smiled a toothy grin, and Mephisto wanted to break his perfect teeth.

"But that only leaves me with, like, three choices! Three terrifying, deadly, also, TERRIFYING choices! Did I mention _deadly_?!" Mephisto rambled.

"True." Lev tapped at his chin, "But if you don't go through with it, not only are you the cave chicken, we get to put the blame on you if we lose the next oracle gem, aaaand you're on cave cleaning duty for the rest of the month."

"I like where this is going." Praxina chuckled, landing next to her brother.

"Hate you. Hate you both." Mephisto gave a half lidded glower.

"So what's it gonna be?" Lev grinned as he stood.

Mephisto's frown deepened as they waited in anticipation for his answer. The last thing he wanted was to be the weakest link. Hell, he was more powerful than the twins and much more skilled then Lev, but he had made a fool of himself more times than he'd like in front of practically everyone and losing an oracle gem was worthy of the dark lord's wrath more than anything else. Also, cave duty for almost a month? It was a never ending mess! Seriously, it was never clean! So. Many. Corners!

"Fine! I'll do it. But what do I get in return?"

"Other than laid?" The tan twins joked, finding spots to lounge on now that the show was over.

Mephisto glared at them, "I hate you two the most."

"Goal achieved!" Zeinos and Deinos high five each other, laughing.

"Then I'll take the fall next time and the twins will get cleaning duty since _they never clean after themselves_." Lev glared at the boys who shrugged him off.

"Deal!" Mephisto grinned, shaking Lev's hand, "You're gonna wish you never made a deal with the Great Mephisto!"

"We'll see about that." Lev smirked, crossing his arms as he followed the violet haired teen to the cave opening.

"And bring proof! I know when you're lying!" Praxina jumped in, leaning on Lev's shoulder as she pointed accusingly at her brother.

"Fine! I will!" The boy disappeared in a flash of black and green light, leaving his older sister and their blue eyed teammate at the cave edge with amused, half-lidded smiles.

"He's gonna die." Lev smirked.

"Yup." Praxina checked her nails, bored now that her brother had escaped their clutches.

)0(

Mephisto was relieved when he came upon the seaside home of the princesses. The sun was setting behind him as evening set in, the sky now a concoction of orange and pinks melting into a deep blue. He pondered his choices through his head. Iris and Auriana were off limits to him, which left Talia, Lyna, and Carissa. He scratched at his chin, sitting in midair as he thought over his options.

Carissa was a definite no. On the upside, they hardly knew each other and they could easily act as if nothing happened. Downside, she was the most loyal to the Royals' cause and would probably crush him faster than he could say 'Ateruina'. She was terrifying. He wasn't to big on blue eyes anyways and her strength was beyond his comprehension. He'd pass on the broken bones.

The other option was Talia. Cold, calculated, uptight, and probably the most dangerous of choices. While taking on the princesses' leader would be legendary, she was extremely intimidating and strict, and would probably neuter him with her staff on the spot. On the upside, she was familiar, and while not his type, had an unusually tempting persona that seemed almost untouchable. And he'd rather leave her untouched for his own safety.

Lastly, there was Lyna. She was new to him, flirtatious, and very pretty. She was more his type with her openness, but off putting with her high standards. He didn't really know what to expect from her, but open was what he needed at the moment. She's do. Or rather, he'd do her.

He gulped as he flew over the building, rounding the corner to the bedrooms. He opted for the only lit room with a set of windows parted at the center and next to a bed. It was large enough to fit through, more so than the others, and he used his magic to lift the latch. He slid in awkwardly, taking in the silence of the home. He could hear his own heart pounding against his ribcage and his body shook with adrenaline. With their little, beastly creature nowhere to be seen, he took it upon himself to investigate his whereabouts. The large bed was covered by gold bedding and rows of shimmering tulle hung from the ceiling. The wooden floors glimmered in the light and he had to take to walking to avoid the lantern light at the center of the room. He gave the room a once over, taking in the vases and plants, the organized closet and the even more detailed violet desk covered in earthly technology and books. A lone instrument laid against it, but it didn't look like it would fit in the more rounded case across the room. Turning about the room, he was amazed at the endless amount of books in the glass cases on the walls. He wondered if there were spell books hidden in there. His curiosity beat him to the punch, his hands prying open the latch with a click. He snatched up the first book he could find, and found himself enthralled by the mystical beings, gods and monsters, lessons and lore. He was much too distracted to notice the brunette behind him, gaping at her unwelcomed visitor. She used her magic to shut the doors, causing him to yelp and drop the book on his foot. He turned abruptly, instinct taking over as he prepared to fight. His eyes widened as he came across Talia looking much less regal in her blue and white sleeping shorts and draped red tank. Her hair was wrapped in a towel all kinds of silly on her head, but she looked more than ready to attack. And it made him laugh harder than he expected. She stared at him baffled at first, but went back to her icy glare, "What are you doing here? Where are the others?!"

"Oh...oh God, your face was hilarious!" He laughed, wiping his eye theatrically.

"You've got five seconds." Her eyes narrowed as her hands began to glow with a familiar crystal blue.

"Calm down, calm down, I'm not here to fight!" He replied, his breathing returning back to normal, "Is Lyna here?"

"What? Lyna doesn't live here! Why are _you_ here, and what do you want with our friend?!" Talia demanded, still on the defense.

"She doesn't? Bummer...Now what am I gonna do?" He groaned, pushing back his bangs in exasperation.

"How about telling me what's going on?" Talia's scowl deepened, "Before I give you a crystal smack down."

"Wait. Y-you could help me!" Mephisto paused, realization dawning on him. He was to far into this hole, might as well dig one that was six feet under.

"What?" Talia looked nearly offended at the idea.

"Just let me explain, okay!" Mephisto winced, blushing a deep crimson, "I, uh, kinda have a dare to complete..."

"What kind of dare?" Talia raised an eyebrow, finally letting her guard down a bit.

"Well..." He gulped, "Lev dared me to, how do I put this, _be_ with one of you princesses."

"Be?" Talia's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Y'know... _Be_." Mephisto grimaced as a wave of understanding passed over her features, her nose scrunching in distaste.

"Not on your life." She gave a deadpanned stare, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. I saw that coming. Dammit. Where are the others?" Mephisto stood, scratching at his head.

"Aunt Ellen went to the farmer's market downtown and Iris and Auriana took Amaru to the park. They're meeting up with Matt there." Talia moved passed him to pick up her fallen book. He paused as the aroma of cinnamon sugar and jasmine tingled his senses, and he almost inhaled deeply before realizing it would not help his case in the slightest.

"It can't be either of them." Mephisto frowned, his cheeks reddening, "Iris is off limits and it can't be my crush either."

"Of course not, they're not legal on thi...did you just admit to crushing on Auriana?" Talia froze, eyes wide as she paused in placing the book on the shelf.

"Uh...no?"

Talia snorted in response, followed by an irritated eye roll, "Why did I think that you'd be any different?"

"So...who's Matt?" Mephisto looked to the floor to hide his face before catching her hard stare.

"Auriana's friend."

"Oh?"

"Auriana's _good_ friend."

"Oh..." He flushed, ignoring his own disappointment, "So the other two..."

"Live elsewhere." She closed the doors shut.

"Then I'm screwed." Mephisto sighed, falling back to sit on her bed, "Gramorr's gonna have my head sooner than my own embarrassment. Yippee. Word of advice, don't trust the pretty boys. They're assholes. And immature thieves."

Talia smirked, "Look whose talking."

"Not me, Le- did you just call me an asshole?" Mephisto's eyes widened.

"Indirectly, yes."

"So...you indirectly also called me pretty." He grinned, enjoying the astonishment in her look.

"I most certainly did not!"

"Yeah, you did. Maybe you want me after all, princess." Mephisto chuckled, leaning towards her and grasping at her chin.

Her eyes widened and something he couldn't pinpoint flashed through them, but she quickly backed away, crimson playing on her features, "Maybe I want you to leave."

"Maybe you want me to stay." Mephisto raised an eyebrow. He liked this game.

"Get out!" She huffed, hitting him with a pillow.

"Okay, okay! Geez, Talia! I was kidding. I wasn't intending on asking _you_ anyways." Mephisto bit back, shielding himself.

 _"Excuse me?"_

"What, like you're surprised? No offense, but you're not the most open and understanding person in the galaxy. Nobody gets a good lay out of the cold prude." Mephisto stated as her jaw dropped.

"I am not-"

"You are."

"I am not! Just because you haven't seen me that way because you're too busy drooling over everyone else doesn't mean that I don't have that kind of capability. You're just like everyone else, you make assumptions about me! I'm sorry I can't be like your unreachable fantasy, but in case I wasn't clear, Auriana's not interested, and she's practically into every guy she meets. Just not you. Quit acting like you have room to judge!"

"It could happen!" He argued back. How dare she! It could totally happen if she saw him in a different light other than... _Oh._ Damn, she got him there.

"It literally couldn't. Get over it." She crossed her arms, glaring at him with a sneer.

"Wha-well...you know what, fuck you and the high horse you fly around on!" He snapped, standing to face her, pine baring in on gold.

"How dare you! Don't get upset because you got the truth, and your dumb ass, handed to you!" Talia growled back, stepping forward to confront him, her face burning at his close proximity. The absolute nerve of him, barging in on her, asking for a quick lay, and offending her the way he did. She was a princess for the queen's sake! And he was, he was a madman's minion! A damn traitor!

"And you don't like it when someone returns the favor, huh, Talia? I'll say it again!" He sneered, _"Fuck you."_

"A peculiar choice of last words!" She gritted her teeth, blood ringing in here ears.

"Fuck Xeris!"

"You've got five seconds..."

"Bull. Those five seconds ended a while ago, so without further ado, _Your Royal_ _Jerk-face_ _,_ FUCK YOU!"

"THEN DO IT!"

They glared at each other with fiery tension, their chests heaving from screaming. Mephisto was the first to register her words, his lips parting as his cheeks colored. Talia's face flushed as her eyes grew wide and she bit her lip in embarrassment, "Mephisto, I-!"

He didn't give her much time to finish before he closed the distance between them, rough and bruising, but she made no move to part ways. She could feel the blood rushing to her face as his hands knocked off the towel on her hair, damp, chocolate tresses falling to her shoulders, cool against her searing skin. His gloves hands combed through it, as he pulled her in deeper, and she felt almost guilty as she pressed her lips to his hungrily, falling into the kiss. He parted from her then, his legs hitting her mattress as they fell into it. He stared at her with a bewildered daze, emerald pools glimmering brightly as they battled between confusion and excitement. Her breath shook as she exhaled, and her hair fell over her shoulders as she hovered over him, eyes glowing, a mix of lust and resistance within her.

"N..no take backs? Right?" His voice was smaller than she expected, and she tensed as he pushed her hair behind her ear, releasing a shiver at the gentleness of his touch. She silently berated herself for leaning into his touch, and even he, himself, seemed bewildered by the way he could soothe her. This could be a trick. A really sick, twisted, amazing trick. But they way he took her breath away was too real, and she found herself unable to recall why this was a bad idea. She bit her lip, and he raised an eyebrow, and she realized he really was unsure of what was going on. She mentally cursed him for being so readable and, as usual, oblivious. He was almost innocent. Almost. For an evil twin, he wasn't the best at hiding his thoughts. Using her magic, she shut the door, sealing it off.

"Fine. No take backs. But not a word to the girls and if you're lying to me, if this is a trick, I will destroy you with my bare hands." She glared, her voice at a dangerous octave. He responded with a boyish smile, nodding enthusiastically.

"Deal! As long as we're both game! Oh! And I have to get proof." He looked thoughtfully as she sat up.

"Don't worry about that right now." She murmured as she pulled her tank over her head and dropped it to the floor, "I'm...It's been a while, so I may require your assistance. I'm your main focus from now on, understood?"

He nodded, whatever he had planned to say dying off as his eyes raked over her. She was much more toned than he expected, with years of training and dancing paying off in every way he could imagine, and he made a mental note of just how voluptuous the Xerian was under all those jackets. His hands trailed over the curves of her waist to her hips, and he found himself removing his gauntlet and gloves as soon as possible. He swallowed hard as she popped open the latch of his cape with a curled finger, pushing it off his shoulders as she lowered herself to met his lips and he couldn't help but admire the way the satin, baby blue fabric of her bra stood out against rich café au lait skin. He let out a shaking breath as her inviting lips grazed his, and outright moaned as she kissed him, her slender fingers running through his hair and dragging across his scalp in a graze, making him melt into the sheets. Her skin was like velvet, her full lips sweeter than Ephedian Zingleberries and the more he sucked on them the more delicious they seemed; his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer, dragging his tongue over her lips to lessen the distance between them. It had been so very long since he had been this close with a girl, and he was eager to remind himself of every way her body was made differently from his. She mewed in response, parting her lips as his tongue grazed her own. She was hesitant at first, and he could feel the muscles of her body tighten before loosening under the attention of his now bare hands. He was definitely wrong on calling her cold; Talia was hot, and he was getting seriously heated under her touch.

Kissing her was almost similar with physically fighting her. She was a quick learner, making calculated and may he just say, extremely effective, moves against him, attentive in the way she'd egg him on when she dragged her teeth across his lips, and powerful in as she clearly dominated him in their tongue tied stupor, but she still kept him guessing. He gasped as she began to grind her hips against him, pulling from her lips. She laughed, and he bit back a moan as she swirled her hips over him, and he let out a deep hiss. She stifled a laugh, "Did you really just..."

"What of it?" He rasped, struggling to keep her gaze as he darkened a deep cherry.

"I thought it was just a fashion statement or an obsession but you're actually..." Her eyes widened.

"It's a family thing, okay!" He growled, pouting a bit.

"Well that explains the tongue..." She said thoughtfully, tilting her head.

"I was born with it that way, I didn't go chopping it up if that's what you're thinking..." He scowled, already embarrassed enough. Most black crystal magic users were born with traits resembling their magical emblem, such as Prax's long lashes and slender figure like a buttery or Lev's white hair like an eagle. He just happened to get more physical traits than others. His tongue, teeth, and eyes being the most prominent. It also didn't help that he had some instinctual traits either.

"I'm not implying anything. I was just thinking it'll come in handy in a bit." She smiled playfully and his excitement grew at the very image. A playful Talia was very new to him, and he was sure that it would be the very death of him if she kept looking at him like that. She rolled her hips over his growing bulge like she rolled her tongue over the fork in his own and he growled in response as he rolled over to top her. She seemed surprised, but welcomed his advances as he descended upon her, grazing over the caramel flesh between her breasts as he pinned her down by her wrist, grinning at the shudders that wracked her body as she whispered his name in his ear. That was a sound he could definitely get use to hearing. His heart sped as he recalled the excitement and curiosity shimmering in her luteous orbs a moment ago, and he planned to give her more than just that. Guaranteeing she would be unable to flip them over, he quickly moved to unbutton his jacket, grinning as gold trailed over his porcelain skin in a near trance. His ego grew, being able to be admired by a princess, especially one from a kingdom known for being proper and professional. And yet even she couldn't deny the way she ogled his body as he let it fall to the floor, completely forgotten. She chewed at her lip as she waited, her brows turning upward in concentration, and he let himself slip in admitting she was by all means alluring. She was capable of being both cute and sexy without even trying and he thought that maybe she should've been his first choice after all. Not that he'd ever let her know that. She was proud enough already.

She raised an eyebrow and a devious glint in her eye made him swallow hard as she stood abruptly, aiding him it unbuttoning his undershirt. With his chest bare to her, she seemed almost shy, but immediately shook it off as she pushed it off his shoulders. He cocked his head to the side, a cheeky grin on his lips, "What? Better than you expected, princess?"

She glared at him, a deep ruby dusting her nose marking the silent truth. She was definitely more attracted to him than before. Saying he looked good was an understatement and telling him he was 'alright' wouldn't suffice. He was no longer the string bean teen she had met years ago, but lean and toned, even a little scarred from their previous encounters. Her touch was feathery and he trembled at the delicacy of her hands that roamed over his body, articles of clothing falling to the wooden floor boards with light thumps. He jolted back at a flash of blue, only to be pushed from behind onto the bed. He sat up, his mouth parted at the sudden roughness, but Talia let out a string of laughter and he could only respond with an impish grin. She was much more fun then she let on. A sultry, confident smile made the hair on the back of his neck rise in attention as she sunk to her knees in front of him, sliding off the remainder of his clothing. He aided her in removing it, his mouth dry as he watched her ponder where to start.

When Talia told him she was new to this, she wasn't lying. She had never been with anybody and she had hardly allowed herself to get too close to past boyfriends due to her mission. Now here she was with, of all people, her enemy's throbbing cock in her face and unsure of how to win this battle. She let out a deep breath and he tensed at the chill. Her curiosity sparked, she decided to test his sensitivity and go through with her plan; she enjoyed a challenge anyways.

Her fingers wrapped around his shaft, soft and firm, and as she began to stroke him, he threw his head back with an aroused groan, his eyes squeezing shut. Amused, she began to apply more pressure, occasionally picking up speed in a mix of patterns and running her thumbs over the head, threading the precum in slow circles, earning encouraging thrusts against her. The way his chest heaved and his breath hitched became addictive and she wanted nothing more than to overrun his senses with pure pleasure. Needless to say, she was doing exactly that. His eyes shot open in surprise and he blurted out her name as she ran her tongue up the side of his erection to the tip, her lips parting as she took him in, her tongue swirling to taste his salty flesh, his flavor new and slightly overwhelming. He panted above her, his eyes closing as she took more of him into her mouth, using her hands along the base as she sucked harder, driving him closer and closer to the edge. Her tongue coated his dick as she searched every inch for weak spots, paying special attention to when he jerked into her or let out a string of curses in a language not even she could recognize. She relished in the control and seeing him writhe against her, his hand balled in her chestnut curls, tightening with every graze of her tongue and every flick of her wrist. It was empowering. His eyes fluttered open and his eyes were dark, lost in the way the hot cavern of her mouth felt as she devoured him. He was getting so close, but he didn't want her to stop. He was trapped in a sweet torment, unable to tear his eyes away from the smoldering golden orbs, glowing like fresh embers, daring him to stop her. She felt so good around him, but he didn't want to end anything before it started. Sensing his predicament, she smiled around him, dragging her tongue over him as she released him, giving the head as lasting drag before smirking triumphantly at him. He was pretty sure he died then and there.

"Too much for the 'Great Mephisto', am I?" She giggled, and he adored her for it.

"I-I don't think t-they teach you that in X-Xeris..." He chuckled, and she blushed.

"Practice makes perfect." She grinned, getting back to her feet, "Or in this case, beginner's luck." She winked at him and he gaped at her before laughing, "Well, Princess, allow me to be the first to show you what practice can lead to."

"Now you're just being cocky." Talia rolled her eyes as he pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

"Talia...did you just slip in a dick joke?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Oops?" She covered her mouth, stifling laughter.

"Oh my god, you did. I'm totally rewarding you for that atrocious masterpiece." He sighed, groping at her sculpted thighs as he nuzzled against her flat stomach. It should be against the law to have an ass so defined, shame on her.

"A reward? What could you possibly give me?" She bit her lip again, and

he recognized it as a habit she seemed to have when her curiosity had been sparked.

"Let's put these magic hands to work. And if you sing for me, I might show you just how talented this tongue of mine really is..." He grinned, leaving a trail of bites and kisses down to her hip bone as he dragged her shorts to the floor. She quickly kicked them to the side before he guided her onto the bed, making room for her to lie beside him on the sunny satin. He thumbed at her jawline, and her eyes fluttered shut at his touch. He watched her as her lips parted slightly and goosebumps built along her buttery skin from his touch. Her thick lashes were dark and a rosy hue kissed her skin as he touched her. Her lips were a bit swollen and reddening from her work on him and her damp cocoa tresses stuck to her skin in a mix of fresh water and sweat, the evening light from outside creating a warm glow over her lingerie clad body. He wanted to memorize every inch of her near angelic frame, but right now, there were a couple of things in the way.

His hands fumbled with the hooks of her bra, and she chuckled at the low, impatient growl he released before unhooking it herself. He continued his attentions as she pulled it off, fondling her breast slowly as he ran his teeth over her earlobe. She moaned at the sensations, her hands tracing over his own as he played with her, guiding him to where she wanted and needed to be touched. He ran his thumb over her peaks before circling one with his tongue and she felt lightheaded as the burning between her legs grew. She could feel his fangs grazing her skin, and she was thankful that he was carefully trying to keep them from digging into the supple flesh. She had never wanted to be closer to him than now and she hated him for it. His usual countenance was loud, selfish, and reckless, but everything about the way he pleasured her carried the idea that he was passionate, considerate, and playful. He even seemed to enjoy pleasing her specifically. It was definitely not what she expected, the whole scenario was ludicrous in its own right, but it was everything she wanted and more. Her self control was disappearing as he suckled at her, pinching and tugging, biting at the bruising flesh and making her release such obscenities it would put all of Ephedia to shame. Her fingers tangled in his wine locks and she shouted out his name as he swirled his tongue around her perky nipple, arching her back to release the tension between them. She bucked her hips against him, the glossy fabric caressing his throbbing member. A throaty moan erupted from his lips, and his eyes flickered to hers, flashing darkly. A toothy grin sent chills down her spine and she was pretty sure he would devour her whole if given the opportunity.

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren't you, Talia?" He husked, his voice like hot gravel as he hovered over her, ringing with a whirl of sexual desperation. If she kept moving like that, he'd fall apart. The princess blushed, a sheepish smile on tugging on her lips over her impatience.

"As much as I enjoy the attention, I don't think it's right to withhold my reward." She could feel her heartbeat rising as he tilted his head, licking his lips as he slid down to settle between her legs. She tensed as she watched him, his eyes locking hers with his as he hooked his fingers around the delicate, creamy lace, pulling it down the legs he hoped to have wrapped around his waist later on. She swallowed hard as he laid them to the side, gripping her thighs and parting her legs. She colored quickly, closing them as he laughed in amusement.

"A little late for that, don't you think, princess?" She glared at him as she slowly relaxed, distracted by the way his lips pressed against her skin as he created at trail of light kisses across her inner thigh. His name played on her lips as her eyes fluttered closed and he found her adorable in that moment. She seemed much more innocent than before. And he would have none of it.

His thumb glided over her slit, and he hummed at how wet she was; he felt his pride growing, being capable of bringing the Xerian warrior to her knees and causing her river to flow just for him; it was unreal. He loved it. His breath on her was like static and she whimpered in response, biting on her knuckle as he toyed with her. A part of her was afraid he'd actually go through with his threat, but she wanted him inside her more than she wanted to breathe at the moment and his withdrawal was downright maddening.

The feeling of his tongue glazing over her folds caused her to scream, and she quickly moved to cover her mouth out of shock and embarrassment. He grinned against her, running his tongue over her clit as her legs pushed into his sides. He wrapped his arms under them, trapping her in place and sucking at the sensitive nub as she lurched beneath him. She tasted heavenly, and the way she reacted to him was enthralling. She was unhinging already, but she was putting up a fight. Typical Talia.

He drove his tongue into her, lashing with a new found speed as she bucked her hips, her face flushing as her body trembled. He grazed over her clit in lazy circles, replacing his tongue with his fingers. She sobbed into her hand and he glared at the action. She couldn't hide from him forever. He added a second finger, pumping rapidly into her as she gasped, squeezing her inner thighs around him as she took fist fulls of her sheets.

He peered at her, and frowned as she bit down on her lower lip as she prevented another echo of pleasure from escaping her.

"Scream for me, Talia."

"Never." Her tone was strained, her glare faltering.

"You know you want to..." He chuckled, thumbing at her in a steady rhythm.

"You can't make me."

"Wrong choice of words, princess." He grinned wickedly as he gave her lips a long drag, making sure to flick his tongue over her clit at a powerful pace. She all but sobbed out his name in response and he repeated the gesture, shamelessly delighted in the sensual moans that echoed off the walls. Oh, could she sing, but only for him. She would scream for him and never tell a soul. It was their little secret. Her form shook with the rippling bliss that overcame her as he lapped up her juices, and he couldn't deny her when she begged for him, a pleading gleam in her eyes. It was a new look on her, but he decided he was a fan of every look that graced her perfect features. He kissed up her form, tasting the sweat slick curves of her body until he found himself eye to eye with the spellbound beauty. His hand drove faster into her, and all she could do was cry out as she spilled over. It was a near magical sight watching her unravel, her brows furrowed and her lips parted as low whimpers escaped her in uneven breaths.

"And that's just the beginning." He grinned, mounting her, pinning her wrist by the sides of her head. He cocked his head to the side, loosening his grip, "You...you're sure?"

"If you stop I'll kill you." She rasped, and he let out a husky laugh before kissing her, positioning himself at her entrance. He nuzzled her neck as he pushed into her, taking it slow. By Zaterra, she was tight. He paused in surprise, "Talia? Are you a-?"

She let out an annoyed growl as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in completely. The sound he made was a mix of a startled scream and a gurgled moan at the overwhelming heat as she enveloped his length. She hissed at the spark of pain that shot through her before sending him a determined glare, "No."

He laughed outright, kissing her neck affectionately as he tried to catch his bearings. He pulled out slowly, whimpering quietly as she coated him in her nectar, her fingernails grazing at the nape of his neck as she nibbled at his ear. This woman was driving him crazy. He thrusted into her and she mewed in such a melody he was afraid he'd come undone then and there. She began to raise her hips to meet him, working over in her mind how to match his frenzied pace as her nails left ruby trails along his back. Her entire body felt like a hot cauldron about to boil over and the fluttering build between her legs left her in an intoxicated haze. The more he moved the more she was desperate to feel every inch of the milky skin, now slick with sweat. She was beginning to become engulfed in his very being, his scent eloping with her own and clouding her senses as his sheen body became entangled with her own in a lustful mess of a masterpiece. The way he hissed in her ear and made promises of making her lose control only drove her to tighten her grip on him. She almost groaned at the way he dominated her, and she couldn't handle the idea of giving into him completely just yet. She was going to lose herself to him, she couldn't deny that, but she wanted to come out on top.

She mustered up her strength, sitting upward and hooking her legs around his waist. He eagerly compensated her for the new position, marveling in the way she moved in his lap. She shut her eyes tightly at the sensation, gasping as he penetrated her deeper, her hands grasping at his shoulders in an attempt to steady herself. She bounded against him, riding out waves of stimulation in its rawest form, forgetting her split moment of control to shout his name into the oncoming night, her nails dragging down his shoulder blades.

"Fuck, Talia...you feel amazing..." He hissed, nuzzling and nipping at her breast as they bounded with her movements, his hands caressing the small of her back. He pulled at her wrist, pulling her closer to him with a sinful grin, "How do you like it? Having a snake in your garden, princess?"

"S-stop teasing me, Mephisto, it's not funny!" She panted, her glare weakening as the pressure between her legs began to build with every time their bodies met.

"You're not playing fair, Talia." He whispered, before licking at her cleavage with a seductively slow lag, "That's not fair when you feel _so good._ So hot and wet, I can't hold on much longer, but...I don't ever want this to stop."

"Mephisto..." She blushed at his admission, flattered that she made him feel so wonderful, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. It was different than before, sincere and passionate, and as lovely as it was appreciative. She sucked on his bottom lip before kissing at the crook of his neck. She made sure to moan his name into his ear, telling him everything he wanted to hear and anything that fell from her lips, her coo, thick as honey, earning an animalistic growl as he pounded into her. His grip tightened on her body as their hips rolled against each other, leaving her dizzy from the rippling ecstasy that coursed through her every being. She felt her adrenaline rising and she cupped his face, her tone gentle but all the same direct and assertive, "Stop holding back. I need all of you."

He nodded as his ragged breath tickled her skin, laying her back on the bed as he pulled out of her. She gave him a confused look as he mounted her from behind, raising her just enough to take her breath away. Her choice of words as he slid inside her were less than ladylike and she was borderline incoherent as he thrusted into her throbbing sex, his fingers dancing over her most sensitive peak as he used the wall for support. She was thankful the house was empty. There would be no way to explain the way the wood of her bed squeaked or her desperate screams of curses both earthly and otherworldly. Mephisto's hot breath against her ear and his pleading whispers sent her reeling and she did her best to muffle her voice as she clench at her pillows that had managed to keep their place on her bed. She was so far gone, lost in the way his voice played in her ears and craving every thrust like an aphrodisiac.

"Oh god, T-talia, I'm so close! Fuck, I'm almost there..." He groaned, fangs dragging along her shoulder as he planted frantic kisses across her skin. Her best response was a nod as she tightened around him, her body quivering as she spilled over, muffled sobs drowning out his vocalizations. Her blood felt ablaze and her skin prickled as she lost focus, jolting as her orgasm racked her figure. He let out a vicious growl as he bursts inside of her, his fangs sinking into the crook of her neck and eliciting a scream from the Xerian princess as her earthy strands burst into icy blue tresses. He trembled against her as he eased himself to a stop, the dark prince licking at the freshly punctured skin in an attempt to soothe her. His lips played against her neck as she caught her breath. He pulled out of her cautiously as she turned over and he rolled to her side, pushing his bangs back to relinquish the heat rising to his face. His mouth was dry and his throat burned and he realized he had been much louder than he thought.

He stole a glance at her, eyes widening at the iridescent sight before him. The moonlight cast a pale glow over her features, her frosted locks radiant in their natural hue. That's never happened before. He wasn't sure if it happened because of his bite or because of her own actions, but he loved the way she looked in that moment. Blue was slowly becoming a favorite color of his. He gulped as he thought of all the other expressions he had seen on her that evening, and found himself loving each of them, but none more beautiful than the way she looked now, content and satisfied as her breathing returned to a normal pace. She met his eyes and smiled lazily at him, and he felt grateful for the chance to see her in a window of sweet serenity.

He took on a smug countenance, "Enjoy yourself, princess?"

"Oh my god, shut up." She laughed softly, stretching a bit before relaxing into the sheets. She yawned and pulled over the covers to wrap herself in. He took that as his cue to head out, sitting up.

"You're leaving?" Talia raised an eyebrow, her voice low as she watched him stand and head over to find his scattered clothing.

"You're going to bed, aren't you? Besides, I'm more tired than that time we battled Iris in Shanila and its dark out now." He shrugged, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Oh." She turned with her back to him. Silence began to pass between the two, before she spoke up again, not bothering to turn over to face him. She was blushing brightly and she bit her lip before coming to a rather risky decision, "You can stay if you want. Until morning. You still need proof, right?"

He was genuinely surprised by her invitation, his shirt hitting the ground after he dropped it from shock.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. But what about Auriana and Iris? Won't they be home soon?"

"I sealed the door with magic, you dork. This is why we always win, you don't pay attention." She smirked, turning over to look at him.

"You know this is technically treason." He grinned, crossing his arms and raising an amused brow. It was a risk on her part, but it felt wrong to her to make him leave after such an erotic and exhilarating experience on her part. He needed proof anyways. Him being there to warm up her and her bed was a bonus to their deal. She chewed on her bottom lip as he went over the idea before pulling back the covers.

"You've got five seconds."

)0(

The morning was cool and breezy when he woke, but he was warmer than he had been in years. He rubbed at his eyes as he woke, stirring a bit under the weight on his chest. He froze, looking down at the young woman laying against his side, her arm tucked beneath her and the other draped over his stomach. Her hair had returned to its vibrant brown and coated the scattered pillows around them. She breathed lightly, barely making a sound lest he move to abruptly. He careful slid out of bed, using his magic to redress himself as soon as possible. It was already noon by now, and he could only imagine his sisters panicked state if Gramorr called on them.

"Mephisto?"

"Hm?" He looked over to Talia, who yawned as she stretched her body like a Persian cat before picking up something from the floor. "Yes, Princess?"

"Until next time." She tossed him the balled up object before smiling and turning over, snuggling into her bedding. He gaped at her gift before grinning, placing a chaste kiss on her temple before teleporting away in a swirl of green and black.

)0(

The cave was as cold and damp as ever, and he immediately wished to be back with Talia in her bed snoozing the day away. As he came across the waterfall, he found Lev lounging and his sister paving angrily. The twins were no where in sight. Knowing he had to make a show, he began to twirl his 'proof' around his finger, strolling up to the pair.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the man of the hour. You've been out all night, dude." Lev smirked, sitting up and leaning against his knee with his arm.

"Where the hell have you been?! We had to lie and tell Gramorr you were out looking for food or some other nonsense! Where the hell have you-?!" Praxina froze mid sentence as her stormy eye caught the flicker of white and blue, immediately recognizing the type of garment.

"Talia's bed." Mephisto smirked, crossing his arms and catching the lingerie. Lev and Praxina's jaws dropped as they stared at him.

"You mean, you actually did it?!" Lev slid off the rock to walk up to the twin.

"Yep."

Lev gaped and Praxina looked both horrified and nauseous. Of all people, he had to pick _her_.

"Dude! How are you even alive?!" Lev grinned as Mephisto stuffed the garment back onto his jacket, reminding himself to return them in his free time. That and he didn't want anyone to touch them. Talia was his and his alone, and she'd literally beat him to a pulp if he let the boys get a hold of them. And he'd have to be dead, cold, and buried before he let that happen.

"That's fucking gross. You two are disgusting." Praxina groaned, gagging dramatically.

"Hey, you asked for it." Mephisto laughed, before he grinned mischievously, "Well, more like she did."

"GET OUT OF THE DAMN CAVE, MEPHISTO."

The green eyed sorcerer laughed as Lev questioned him and Praxina obnoxiously tried to shut them up. He was home now and it was back to business as usual, but more often than not, his mind wondered to that night he spent there, and was startled by the revelation that he had a new favorite out of the princesses he was meant to destroy, and he was almost certain that he was her favorite arch nemesis now too.

* * *

 **May or may not do a sequel or two. I originally plaanned a 3-parter, but we'll see ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! They sure seemed to lol**

 **\- Love, Your friendly neighborhood garbage can AKA KT**


	2. Don't Scream

_**How did this get so kinky what the frick frackle fuck? am i kicked out of the fandom yet?**_

* * *

He had gotten attached. Every time he saw her he felt the corner of his mouth shape into a lecherous grin and there was a hammering in his chest over the anticipation of their next encounter. Had her skirt always been that short? Her jacket so tiny? Where her legs always so long and shapely that he found himself having to catch himself from stumbling in battle? He barely managed to dodge Auriana's whip, lashing out at his chest and cutting through the fabric of his shirt. She could tell he was off his game today, and she had even questioned him on why he was losing so badly. Had it been a couple weeks ago, the young sorcerer would have blushed and stammered at the idea of the strawberry blonde being concerned over his well-being, but his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of another princess on the battlefield. He blamed his poor performance on lack of sleep, which wasn't a complete lie, dreaming about his princess was enough to keep him up all night, but he couldn't tell anyone that he was getting his ass handed to him because he kept ogling Princess Talia.

But could you really blame him?

The girl was the definition of perfection. Tall, athletic build, like an amazonian warrior, curves among voluptuous curves in all the right places, and a voice that could stop a man's heart with little. more than a 'hello'. Not only that, but the girl could perform like no other. Every move she made against Lev's advances were graceful, elegant, and precise. He could tell Lev was struggling; the thief was slowly make his way over to him in an attempt to get assistance. The twins were too busy with the newbies trying to destroy their monster, and Praxina had her hands full with Princess Iris, who was proving to be more than a match for his sister.

The searing pain of the Voltan ribbon tightening on his wrist snapped him from his thoughts and soon he found his body colliding with Lev's before they skidded to a stop.

"Dude, what the hell? I finally had her on the ropes!" Lev groaned, picking himself off the ground.

"Yeah, I can tell by the cuts and bruises, you're winning." Mephisto sneered, rubbing his wrist gingerly.

"Yeah. Nice shirt." Lev smirked, "Let's trade. You've got more experience with her and no offense, but you can't focus for crap around gorgeous over there. You're whipped dude."

"Haha, very funny. Let's get this over with!" Mephisto formed his sword before charging at Xerian, who caught his blade with her staff with surprising ease. She was on fire today, at the top of her game and looking good doing it. He should've kept fighting Auriana because by Zaterra he could feel her. Her presence whenever they got close was like being crushed it was so heavy. And her scent, well, that was driving him mad. He found himself distracted by those pretty blue locks that shined like the day sky and could feel his face flush as he recalled whether or not he had left a mark were her uniform exposed. Her movements were hypnotic, like an mystic ballet, whirling through his vision in sparkling royal blue.

She growled in annoyance at his own performance, and he did his best to accommodate her better. The more force she added, the more he reacted until they were in a vicious tango of colliding blades and sliced fabric. She surprised him, landing a swift kick to his ribcage and knocking the air out of him as he hit the ground. She glared down at him, wiping the dark red fluid dripping from a fresh cut on her cheek where his blade pierced her flawless features. He scowled at her, or aat least he tried. Since when _had_ a look of disdain towards him become so damn _sexy_? She brought the tip of the spear down near his head and when he swung at it, she lost her balance, falling into him. He heaved as the air left his lungs at the impact, and when she repositioned herself to gather her wits, he swallowed hard as she sat on him. Her hand was at his side while the other by his head, her legs parted by his own. She was so close he could feel her breath, like ghostly whispers against his neck, and he groan at the memory of the way her lips had roamed his flesh, her pants and moans echoing in his ear as he pleasured her senseless.

She let out a light gasp at the noise, her eyes widening as he squeezed his shut. He really wished she'd stop moving. He opened them cautiously, and she looked stunned by the overall event. She certainly hadn't expected to lose her balance, let alone fall on him, now he was getting worked up beneath her? She felt her face burn as he stared up at her with an almost desperate expression.

"M-Mephisto?" She glanced around nervously, unsure of how to handle his state during battle, and he did his best to shake it off. Of course, when did he ever succeed in controlling himself when he had the chance to get under her skin?

"You always have to be on top, don't you?" He grinned wolfishly, and she gaped at his rebuttal, sputtering as she tried to configure a response, but he was too quick, "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

She was so shocked she couldn't stop him from rolling on top of her, pinning her down with her staff. She pushed against him, doing her best to keep the staff from meeting her throat. He was playing with her, making a show of it for the sake of disguising his flirtations.

"Then again, maybe this does too. You enjoyed it this way..." Mephisto chuckled, leaning into her, "Are you blushing, Talia?"

"S-shut up!" She glared daggers his way and he smirked, relishing in her wavering mask. She had forgotten how good he looked above her, his eyes tense and focused, as if baring down on her very soul. It scared her that he could look at her in such a way, but her overwhelming desire to feel his eyes on her made her quite fond if it. She was beginning to miss the way he made her unravel.

"Don't worry, Princess. I won't blab about our dirty little secret. A promise is a promise and I'm such a great guy, honestly, I'm offended you'd think I kiss and tell. We made a deal."

She squirmed beneath him, and his fangs glistened as he studies her. There was something about her looking so flushed under him that drove him wild. Hearing her groan and pant against him aroused him to no end and he licked his lips hungrily as amber eyes bore into his emerald. He knew she had been affected by the action by the way she bit down on her bottom lip, her hands tightening over her staff. He leaned into her, his bangs brushing her cheek, "You're _mine_ later, Princess."

She froze, her breath hitching before she gave a single nod before kicking him off of her. How the hell did she even get her leg up there? He glowered at her as she twirled her wand in her fingers, a smug grin on her face, "Do your worst, Mephisto. I _always_ win."

"We'll see about that. Nobody bests the Great Mephisto!"

-)0(-

They had lost again. Gramorr was less than thrilled and they had felt the very extent of his wrath at losing yet another Oracle Gem to the Sparkle Squad. Lev had taken the heat for it, but the Grand Lord of Chaos had been so infuriated he kicked them all out of the cave for the week. Then they all had to hear the usual speech from Praxina, nagging them about their worthlessness as she praised herself and ignored her own mistakes. She was upset, more so than usual, and she flew off towards the city so fast he couldn't even register where she'd gone. Somewhere near the lake, he supposed; she had grown fond of it there, and he was unsure why, but he left her to it. He wanted her to have some kind of peace, she was always working too hard anyways.

As for himself, he found himself with an invitation to hit up a pizza joint with the boys, sharing jokes and complaining about their jobs all the while discussing a range of things from pick pocketing to princesses.

"Man, you were a wreck earlier. Still got it bad, huh?" Lev grinned, leaning back into the booth.

"Hm? Got what bad?" Mephisto paused in drinking his soda.

"For Auriana! Dude! She totally owned you today!" Lev laughed, pointing at the redhead.

"She did not!" Mephisto argued, slamming down his drink.

"Yeah, your right. You always get your ass handed to you anyways. Just like when Talia kicked your ass all the way across the arena. Girl's got skills. I'm surprised you still weren't satisfied with just her, she's a handful to fight. " Lev smirked, enjoying the way Mephisto's face reddened with embarrassment.

"She got in a lucky shot." He muttered, sipping at his drink and looking at the twins battle it out at the mini arcade in the parlor, a crowd of preteens cheering them on.

"Payback for _your_ lucky shot?" Lev quipped, picking up his can of Root Beer.

Mephisto choked on his drink, sending it splashing over the rim of the glass as he blew into it, erupting in a coughing fit as Lev lost it, tossing his head back as he roared with laughter.

"Oh my god, your face! You should've seen your face! That was hilarious!" Lev snickered, trying his best to breathe. Getting a rise out of Mephisto was much more fun than pissing off his sister, and he reacted in the most obnoxious ways. The poor guy couldn't hide anything from him.

"Please stop. For the love of all that is holy, stop." Mephisto whined, pouting in his seat, unable to stop the rosy hue from painting his flesh. The last thing he needed was for Lev to try to wiggle loose more details on his rendezvous with the youngest daughter of Xeris, and he certainly didn't want him to know he had practically built up an addiction to her. One he was oh so desperate to feed.

"Alright, alright, I'll let you slide this time, but only because everyone's been on crazy rampages today. A guy can only take so much drama." Lev let out a sigh, "I promised the dork twins I'd take 'em to see a movie, you in?"

"Nah, I'm beat and we still gotta find somewhere to sleep." Mephisto yawned, feigning exhaustion as he reclined into the booth.

"Alright, well just make sure to meet us at the cave tomorrow. I doubt Prax will show anytime soon." Lev crossed his arms, shrugging. Mephisto gave a curt nod before throwing his part of the payment on the table. As he made his way out the door he could practically feel Lev's eyes following him and he made sure to head towards downtown over the suburbs, where he truly wished to go. Once he was sure he was out of sight and out of mind, he teleported to the neighborhood they lived in, landing on the roof of the home across the street.

He couldn't see her of course, but something about the home put him at ease. He could always try to break in again, but with everyone back home, it was sure to end horribly. He could only imagine the girls beating him to a pulp for the second time that day and he was less than eager to get thrown out or put Talia in a bad spot. Sure, he had teased her earlier, but he would never slip up with something so _sacred._ What happened between them was special, magical even. It had been her first time and she had been his release of frustration and pent up loneliness that he needed since arriving on this godforsaken planet. She was a representation of freedom; of normality. The idea that two people could meet and zing, and have a passionate outburst of raw affection without having to worry about dying or committing treason was a beautiful concept. It was like the war didn't exist when he looked at her, radiant and collected like only a Xerian princess could be.

He sighed as the cool breeze blew his loose bangs back, and he set his shades on the bridge of his nose as he sat, being swept away by the smell of late spring and the promise of a cool night. He was thinking about how much he disliked sleeping outdoors when her voice rang out in the air, a sultry, sugary tone that somehow naturally left her lips and made him weak at the knees.

He moved to be out of view as he eyed her over his shades. She walked down the porch casually, and he couldn't help but admire her beauty. Her chocolate locks were neatly pulled into a high ponytail, swaying with her hips as she walked down to the sidewalk, her purse slung over her shoulder. She wore a white collared black short sleeve crop top and a pale blue high-waisted skirt met it there. The top band was split into two and between them was a strip of caramel flesh, exposed and tauntingly innocent. Her usual loafers had been traded for a pair of black high heels booties resembling combat boots and he damned them to hell for accentuating her figure so well. She was just too damn cute. He wasn't sure if he was still alive. The only thing keeping him from going insane was his sparked curiosity at where she was going by herself looking so angelic.

-)0(-

The fucking library.

He should have known, this was Talia he was talking about. Only she would get all gussied up for a shelf of dusty old books. He sighed in relief as he pretended look through a couple of cook books. She had gone straight to the counter, pulling out a stack of books from her purse. How did they even fit? He swore women knew the secret to the universe and it was probably hidden in the very abyss that is a woman's purse. After a brief discussion with the librarian, and slight excitement at receiving a book she had been waiting on, she smiled and he felt himself tense, as if he had been shot through the heart. He swallowed hard, his mouth going dry as she bounded up stairs to the second floor. He teleported after her, watching her open the door to a study room. He pouted as the door closed behind her. Was she meeting someone? Should he go in? Would she get mad?

He walked up to the door, leaning against it and listening in. He couldn't hear anyone talking and he frowned in confusion. Gulping, he teleported inside.

The room was smaller than he expected, and there was a large wall of books on one side of the study. She sat at the lone table in the center of the room in one of the six chairs placed at it. A small window bathed her figure in dimming sunlight, and the lamps in the room created a warm glow and a soothing atmosphere alongside the various framed paintings, vases, and other decor. He stood between her and the bookcase, a new found enthusiasm in his movements as she paused in front of him. Of course she had sensed him, she was always sensitive to magic, more so than others. He licked his lips, leaning over her shoulder and grinning as he lowered his voice, "Did you miss me?"

Her jaw hardened as she kept her stony facade, "I'm sorry, who are you, again?"

"Oh, real funny, Princess." He smirked, turning to lean against the table. She continued to flip through her book, ignoring him.

 _'Can't have that, now, can we?'_

"Reading something interesting?" He looked to her book curiously before his she shut it harshly.

"Nothing you'd understand." She waved him off and he glared.

"You know, that's not how you get someone to leave." He crossed his arms in irritation. She wasn't being any fun today.

"What, do I have to fight you for another Oracle Gem first?" She smirked smugly, just like she had back at the arena. She had set him up again. She knew he had followed her there and she wanted him to know she was always a step ahead of him.

"I seem to recall coming out on top more than once earlier." He retorted, eyeing her as she reopened her book.

"Only once." She shrugged, turning a page and returning to her studies.

"Oh, yeah. I remember. Because you like to dominate." His grin grew as her head snapped up and she turned her head to give him a startled look.

"I do _not_ like to dominate." She narrowed her eyes at him, but he could see the red creeping across her cheeks, betraying her.

"Oh yes you do. You like being in control of everything. You couldn't even let me top all the way through." He was rather pleased when she froze, unsure of whether they were still talking about the battle or something much more _intimate_.

She blushed heavily and pursed her lips, "Well maybe you're just not assertive enough. You seem to thrive on taking orders, so maybe it's you who's the problem. You aren't the intimidating type."

She had an instant look of regret as his face contorted into embarrassment. So what if Lev and his sister led them most of the time. When's the last time they got an Oracle Gem? Huh? He shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against the table. He could be pretty terrifying if he wanted to be, he knew that for a fact. However, the princesses had gotten too familiar with him, and began to see him as Praxina's bumbling little brother over the dark prince he once was. His name use to strike fear into the hearts of Ephedians across the globe. His kingdom reigned supreme in black crystal magic and the feeling of the dark sorcery coursing through his veins caused a wicked smile snake across his lips. He recalled piercing screams and days spent in the shadows, creating chaos and dancing through the flames of cities. Talia had no idea just how intimidating he could be. At least, not yet.

 _'Now there's a thought...'_

Talia was always adaptable. Perhaps, while she enjoyed being in control and bringing him to the brink, she might enjoy _him_ taking control. She seemed pleased with his approach during their battle, driving her back as their weapons collided with a growing ferocity. Perhaps, even, the benevolent leader was turned on by the idea of him unleashing his dark side on her, pleasuring her without restraint and indulging himself in her until she couldn't properly form a sentence.

It was a dangerous thought. It could go wrong and she could kill him right then and there.

Eh, he was always impulsive anyways.

He pulled her chair away from the table, turning it towards him and he stared into her golden gems as they widened in surprise at his actions. She glared, crossing her arms, "Did you forget where the door is or do I need to throw you through it?"

"Wanna play a game?" His eyes flickered bright green in the low lights, his pupils thinning into small slits as his grip tightened on the chair. She seemed more alert, more aware of the situation at hand, noting on the change in the atmosphere. It became heavy, unnatural and she felt her instincts unable to decide between running or staying. She took the moment to register his offer, "I think our idea of games are very different."

"Oh yes." He licked his lips again as he took her in, feasting his eyes on the supple skin disappearing under her skirt, "But you're still curious, aren't you? You can't hide that from me. It's in your nature to want to learn more. So, do you want to play?"

She watched cautiously as he offered her his hand, and as she slipped her hand into his, he could see her mind at work in case her choice to play along backfired. He let out a low chuckle, turning her hand over and allowing his lips to part slightly, his fangs grazing over the tawny flesh. She swallowed slowly, scrutinizing his movements. She knew he was up to no good, playing with her, and she gasped as his hand scooped her up by her waist, her backside pressing into the table as his lips meeting hers in a hard kiss. He moved on his own accord, parting her lips to quench his yearning for her, growling against her lips as she welcomed him, trembling as he sucked on her lower lip with a desperate whimper.

As soon as he left her lips he was biting at every inch of exposed flesh he could find, grasping at her collar and pulling her up to meet his hungry mouth. She quivered at the sensation of his hot tongue grazing over her cool skin and she bit her tongue trying to keep quiet. She didn't understand his plan, and she could feel her temper flare as he pushed into her, his hands pushing up her blouse with little remorse.

"What the hell, Mephisto?!" she hissed, but her question faded as his leg wedged into her sweet spot, putting pressure in all the right places. So that was his game. He really did plan to be with her today. She thought it was just more witty banter, an empty threat, a promise of defeat until next time. "Mephisto? R-right now? Here?"

"Now. Here." He rasped into her collarbone, nibbling at the flesh before sucking at the spot.

"B-but this is a study area! We have to be quiet. We can't- there are other people next door!" She whispered, pulling her shirt down in an attempt to cover the white lace beneath, suddenly more shy than before. He hissed violently at the action, pinning her hands to her sides.

"Enough. I suppose I should tell you the name of our new game. And you'll like this one. This'll be a _real_ challenge for you, Princess, especially with how vocal you tend to be." Her eyes widened as he smirked, a devious glint in his sharp eyes, "It's called 'Don't Scream.'"

She nearly did so as he grinded against her, sending a shock of pleasure between her thighs. She covered her mouth to conceal the yelp that escaped her, and he laughed, earning an unamused glare. He rolled his hips at a rapid rhythm, enjoying the squeak of surprise that was followed by a long groan as she realized what she had gotten into. She had made a deal with the devil.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." She sigh, closing her eyes.

He laughed lightly, and it seemed almost foreign after his previous attitude displayed, "Don't worry, Talia. When you lose, I'll take pity on you and only tease you for two months."

She snorted, rolling her eyes, "How honorable, but I don't lose."

"Neither do I." He grinned proudly.

"You lose literally the majority of the time!" She laughed and he almost lost himself in the sweet jingle of her voice. He wanted to hear more from her.

"I won't this time." He husked, nipping at her earlobe.

"Please. You think you're that good?" She gave him a determined smirk, amusement lining her voice.

"You tell me." He bit down hard and she bit her lip at the heat building not just at her ear but in her loins as well. The way he devoured her flesh made her tremble and left her dizzy as he continued to stump her with light feathery kisses, sensual licks, and intense bites. She knew it would bruise, she knew the marks of his fangs would stay for at least a couple days. Apart of her was secretly thrilled at it. She lost count of how many times she had ran her fingers over the tiny prints at the crook of her neck, spending countless nights a restless mess thinking about how much warmer her bed had been when they shared it; how much hotter it had been than anything she had ever experienced before. She felt free, like the girl she use to be; before Gramorr, before the war, before everything. Her life had been spent growing up fast, under the high expectations of the Rebellion and the High Council to make up for the empty pedestal they had placed her mother and her sister. Of course she always seemed to fall short of it, wanting to be herself over the mold expected of Xerian royalty. So she was sent to Earth on her own quest, not only to find Iris, but to restore her kingdom and pride in herself. To become someone her people could love and respect like they did her beloved sister; she wanted to earn the trust of her people and Ephedia. Being with him was so wrong, so anti-Xerian in every way, an ultimate act of defiance; but she hadn't felt so alive in so long. She could feel it, the way her magic had intertwined with his in a burst of energy that spawned from the very spot his fangs had pierced. It was so unnervingly natural yet completely unexpected. She wanted to feel it again. So she waited for him to make a move, too proud and too embarrassed to seek him out on her own.

Now she was in his arms and despite her mind telling her to forget it all as if it meant nothing, she knew her heart was telling her there was so much more to uncover. She was slowly learning that there were more sides to Mephisto than she had categorized in her mind. She knew him as awkward, gullible, and evil originally; annoying and cruel, selfish and childish. She also knew he could be observant, and was capable of strategizing and accomplishing what was needed. As luck would have it, he could be gentle, passive, and emotional in both positive and negative aspects. He had gone from being a mere obstacle to a person she came to think about quite often. It wasn't just his personality either. Mephisto had grown up, and damn it all, puberty got it _all_ right. From his toned and lean physique to the curve of his jaw, he had changed into a much more physically appealing specimen. His usual violet locks had become a browning ruby and he seemed to be more comfortable in public, with his dark sweater and black jeans that, by the Great Ydinora, were sinfully fitted. She could recall the way his muscles moved against her, under her touch, and as fantastic as he looked dressed, she couldn't help but want to see what he had underneath. She was startled when she came to the revelation; it was strange, but she supposed he thought of her in a similar way, new and unsure on how to handle seeing her in a more personal way.

He growled against her, sucking at the sensitive skin of her cleavage, dragging his tongue slowly in an attempt to make her more vocal. She whimpered, but refused to let him win. She smirked as he pouted, nuzzling her breast earning a stifled laugh. Crap.

He grinned as he continued his advances, making sure his hair dragged across the exposed skin as his fingers dug into her sides and she squirmed, struggling to suppress the laughter bubbling from her throat.

"You're ticklish?" He laughed, eying her playfully. She blushed. Had he always been so...she swallowed hard, reddening further.

"Whoa, you okay? I'm sorry to point it out if you're that upse-!" He babbled, looking uncomfortable.

"Why are you cute?" She frowned, turning away from him.

Her face burned from her question. His eyes widened and she honestly wanted to die. She really said that out loud? How humiliating! He'd hold that over her head for ages! She covered her face with her hands, groaning at his silence. She hadn't met to say it, and she certainly didn't want to tell him like that, that is, if she ever wanted to admit it. Hwever, his reaction wasn't one she expected, and she let out a shout as her back met the table, her hands pinned at her wrists.

"Mephisto?" she peered up at him with an incredulous expression as he hovered above her. His face was about as red as his hair, his eyes dancing with enjoyment.

"Y-you think so...?" He looked hopeful, and she felt herself nod. He grinned excitedly, "So you're attracted to me?"

She felt warmth encase her body as she looked away from him, "I suppose that could be a correct assumption."

His smile grew, and he captured her lips in a kiss, enthusiastic and sweet. She mewed into the kiss and he pressed into her, savoring her lips with a sigh. It was kisses like this that left them both so confused. It was almost romantic, affectionate in its tenderness and passionate in the way they yearned to be closer to one another. She would call it euphoric. He would call it amazing. And they were both in agreement that they didn't want to stop. He groaned as her legs dragged up his own, settling near his waist. He finally released her hands, groping at her thighs as he moved against her, leaving a trail of soft kisses down her collar. He basked in her reactions to the friction he caused, and he moaned as she brought her hips to meet his. His fingers slipped under her skirt and he dragged down the soft fabric, slipping it off in a fluid motion. She gasped at the action, pushing him off and reaching for them, but he spun out of reach, grabbing her by the waist and shoving her back into the book case.

"You no good snake!" She growled, reaching for the bikini bottoms.

"You would be one of those 'all my underwear must match' kind of girls." He smirked, a menacing chuckle fleeing from his lips as he eyed the snowy fabric, "Its too bad you made a mess of them. I like them just as much as the last ones."

"Give them back!" She blushed, pleading out of frustration.

"But they're so cute. Like me." He flirted, holding the panties just out of reach and she had the urge to turn him into a Lagorian Zongbeatle.

"You're not cute anymore." She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh? Then what am I now?" His smirk returned as he dropped them, using the distraction to move closer. She almost collided face first into his chest when she caught them, jerking back into the bookshelf, hissing as her head collided with the shelf.

"How about insufferable?" She offered, glaring up at him.

"I can do worse." He growled, eyes shimmering with mischief.

"Oh. Scary man." Talia teased, unconvinced.

"Very." He mumbled, lips grazing over her shoulder as he slipped his hand under her skirt, making lazy circles over her inner thigh. She took a sharp intake of breath and he grinned as her recovered delicates fell to the floor in a forgotten pile. His sinister chuckle played in her ear as her eyes fluttered shut, her free hands now taking in the texture of his black sweater. His fingers slid over her folds and he let out a shaky breath at the warmth glazing his digits. She was practically dripping and he hummed in contentment. She was ready for him and he wanted nothing more than to take her against this damn bookshelf, but he wanted to play with her a little longer. She was getting a kick off his commanding attitude and admittedly, it wasn't often he was able to get the upper hand on Talia. Her eyes fell shut as he began to caress her, massaging her clit in painfully slow circles as she squirmed beneath him. He wanted to catch her off guard like she had done to him earlier. He could see her focus lifting and he pushed back his own desires for the time being, enjoying the way her face changed with every stroke. She was getting weaker and her fist pulled at his sweater as she quivered under his influence, enjoying the way his fingers danced in her silk.

With a flick of his wrist, he turned his hand and thrusted his fingers into her, and she let out a his long awaited scream. She clung to him, struggling to keep standing. She looked a bit angry, but she didn't stop him. She knew he had just won, but that didn't mean he had to stop, that she wanted him to stop. His expression was one of ecstasy, as if her scream had been his own release, and the primal hunger in his olive orbs was undeniable. His hand slipped behind her neck, pulling her to his lips as he tasted her, gulping down her moans as she met his hands with an insatiable need to have him deeper inside her. She could hear him panting and her skin was scolding; she wanted to touch him, to taste him, to overpower him. But he was in control now.

She had to applaud his efforts. She had been cornered and pinned, emotionally and physically compromised, and my god, the way his tongue lash out at her breast was distracting as hell. The sensations of his teeth grazing her now free bosom was spellbinding and she let out a gurgled gasp as he tugged and scraped his teeth over her peaks. It was too much. She knew she was getting too loud, they both did, but when he pulled away from her she had never been so willing. He shook his head, amused by her antics, and when he took to his knees she had never been so relieved in her life.

He lifted her to his level, caramel legs settling over his shoulders as she clung to the shelf behind her. His tongue grazed her skin with every kiss and she bucked her hips at his mockery.

"M-Mephisto, please..." she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Please what, Talia? You're usually more direct than this." He grinned and she would have kicked him across the room if she didn't want to come so badly.

"Please." She gritted, glaring daggers as her cheeks flushed scarlet, "Make me come."

The malicious grin he gave her made her toes curl, "Ask me again."

"What?"

"Say it again. Like you mean it. I want you to beg." He looked so pleased with himself and she could feel her pride wavering as his warm breath hit her. She ached with desire and she wanted him to touch her so bad, but damn her stubbornness, Xerians don't beg. At least not wholeheartedly.

"Please make me come, Mephisto." Her tone was deadpanned and he rolled his eyes.

"I could leave." Mephisto shrugged casually, noting the pleading gaze she held when he looked to her.

"This doesn't leave this room." She hissed.

"Your wish is my command, Princess."

She swallowed her pride, letting out an annoyed sigh, "P-please..."

"Please what?"

"Please make me come you ridiculous halfwit." She snapped and he looked surprised at her outburst.

"Nope." Fine. He could play hard ball. He just had to make her want it a little bit more.

"Mephisto!"

"With that attitude, you're still trying to one up me. You just can't let me take care of you without it being on your terms. That's not fair." He sighed, laying his head on her leg. She couldn't read him, and she thought she honestly offended him.

"Mephisto, wait-"

"Nope. It's fine. You don't want this. I won't do it." He shrugged, closing his eyes in resignation.

"How could you possibly think I don't _want_ this. Do you have any idea what you have been doing to me since you came into my room that night?" She raised her voice, glaring down at him, "I don't know if you could even begin to grasp how many nights I spent wanting you there, having to do everything by myself because you weren't there? Don't give me that bullshit, I know what I want, Mephisto and trust me, when I want this to stop, I'll let you know. Not a day has gone by that I haven't wanted to be with you, and not just like this." Her face was stern, and the disbelief on his face was one she wouldn't forget. Not only had she lusted after him, pleasured herself over him even, but she had missed him. Never in his life did he think he'd hear those words from anyone. Sure he had hoped, but never truly believed...

"Wow. You're that hot for me, hm, Talia?" A devilish grin played upon his lips.

"I'm being serious." She replied, but her tone was more exasperated than upset.

He let out a chuckle, his voice thick with arousal at the mental image of damp chocolatey skin wrapped in sunny satin, "Naughty little princess. Touching yourself because of me. Pleasuring you is _my_ job."

"M-Mephisto. Don't say that, someone will hear!" She lowered her voice, eyes darting to the door.

"Oh, they will."

His lips descended upon her in a chaotic frenzy, lapping at her folds as he rolled over her swollen clit with his tongue. Her breath had caught in her throat, and her hands had to grasp onto his shoulders to keep her from toppling over. His movements were erratic, never allowing her a moment's rest as he continued his ravenous onslaught. He drunk in her savory juices with little concern over who might hear, his excitement growing

with every flick of his tongue and every scream that followed. He was intoxicated by her taste, his own groans escalating as his gluttony conquered over the need to prolong the situation. His nails dug into her thighs as she thrusted her hips to meet him, her fingers tugging at his crimson locks.

"Fuck, Mephisto, don't stop! Please!" she sobbed, her breathing uneven as she panted above him, encouraging his attentions. He growled at her in response, nipping at the sensitive nub. She wouldn't be able to visit here for a while, as there was no hiding their adventures at the volume they had reached, but hell, it was worth it. She was on fire and only he could put it out, and she knew she was close. So very close. She wanted to feel more of him, to taste him, to become one with him again like before. She could hardly focus as that cursed tongue of his drove into her, his lips finding every inch of her that made her melt. She looked down at him, and she almost hated herself for interrupting him, he looked so enthralled, but she wanted him inside her in that moment.

"M-Mephisto."

His eyes opened and her breath hitched at the near predatorial gaze. He had been holding himself back in order to please her, and it was taking its toll. Even though she knew for a fact he was enjoying her more submissive state, she needed him to give in.

"C-can we please...I want you.. with me...please?"

She whimpered as pulled away from her, eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise before something almost inhumane took over. She bit her lip as she watched him unzip those skin tight jeans, and while she yearned to take them off herself, she had agreed to play his game. He wanted to lead this time and she would prove him wrong. She could follow sometimes. They would be equal.

He nearly crashed into her, raising her up as he slid into her, letting out a strangled moan, his mouth going dry as she enveloped him, moist and tight, hugging him as he gripped the shelf. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lunged at her throat, and she let out a scream at the impact, a mixture on seering pain and untamable pleasure flowing through her. She could feel ever inch of him as he pulsated within her, his furious pounding leaving her inconsolable as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, dragging her tongue along the salty flesh. He writhed under her touch as her lips met his pale flesh and her hand clawed at his back under his shirt, her name escaping his lips in hoarse growls and hisses.

"God, Talia, I've wanted you so badly. I can't...I can't think of anything else..." He bit his lip, struggling to maintain the rhythm they had. It was maddening how much he sought release, and she felt too good to be true.

"Show me. Please." She begged, pulling her head back to look into his eyes. They were a mess of emotions, and she kissed him feverishly, pushing him to give in. His grip on her tightened as he fastened his pace, their tango falling into pure domination as he lost himself. His hands and mouth were every where, fondling and squeezing at every asset to the point were she couldn't register their place. She tossed her head back, riding out the waves of pleasure that lit up her body as he brought her over the threshold, screaming out his name as she felt herself unable to withhold her own orgasm. Her hearing clouded and her skin tingled, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed forward, her back arching with every convulsion his thrusts brought. His lips grazed over the crook of her neck, and by the multitude of curses and hisses he let lose, she new he was close. She pleaded with him for his release, her tone desperate and her words sinfully seductive as he finally came, the scorching sensation at her throat erupting in a display of icy blue, the whimsical magic overruling their senses as his own auburn returned to its natural violet. He shook as he spilled within her and his breathing was laced with exhaustion. His fangs slowly retracted as he pulled out of her, and she panted unevenly as he began to redress himself.

The air became cold when he put more distance in between them and she almost reached out for him. He stumbled slightly, and she was amused by how difficult it seemed for him to re-button his jeans with his shaking hands. She moved off the shelf, her hands aching from being balled up for so long, and she found herself falling to her knees. She cursed to herself. He had done much more damage to her than she thought, the sneaky bastard.

She found the result humorous; he had brought her to knees for goodness' sake! He watched her, confused and flustered, pushing back his bangs and raising an eyebrow.

"You win." She smirked as he paused, a smile slowly gracing his features.

"Do I?"

"Yes. This time." She nodded, slipping on her underwear.

"Oh? So there's a next time?" His expression was smug, earning an eye roll.

"I suppose that would be logical." She smiled playfully as he helped her from the floor, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Right. So, did you enjoy it?"

She blushed, "Surprisingly so."

"Great, 'cause I thought you were gonna kill me." He laughed, scratching at the back of his head.

"Maybe later," she teased, "but I'm worn out. I should be home soon, its already dark."

"I can get you there if you want. I doubt you'd like to do the walk of shame through here." Mephisto grinned as she bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Alright. Fine." She sighed, pulling away to fix her shirt. Once she was satisfied she began to chew on her bottom lip.

"What?"

"Are you...do you wanna...come by more often?" She clasped her hands in front of her, staring at the now empty shelf and a spot where he had gripped it too hard, damaging the once pristine woodwork.

"Wow. Insatiable aren't you." He wiggled his brows in a suggestive manner and she gave him a look of disapproval.

"I meant in general."

"Oh? Oh..! You mean, like, to hang out, and stuff?" He cocked his head to ths side, brows furrowing as he thought on the offer.

"Yes." She shifted, uncomfortable for a moment before regaining her usual confidence, "You've stayed there before, I don't see the problem."

Like hell she didn't. They both knew it was risky.

"Or we can hang out elsewhere. Either or. Whatever's safest..." Her voice softened and she walked over to the table, bending over to pick up purse.

"Well if I get a view like that every time, I-"

Her purse hit his face immediately and he spun around before catching himself, "Okay. Ow! But also, totally earned it."

"Can you not?" She glared, stuffing her book in her bag.

"Yes, but your reactions are too hilarious." He chuckled, looking a bit sheepish.

"Do you want to or not?" She huffed, crossing her arms. His expression was thoughtful and he took her in for a moment; her hair was loose now, bright and glowing a majestic blue in the dusk lighting. Her honey orbs shimmered in the lamp light, her lips turned downward in a crooked frown, now free of any lip gloss that had been there when they started.

"Do you really want me? Me as a person?" He took a step forward, his gaze calm as his shadow engulfed her figure, "There's a lot of bad blood between us."

"Then let's try to make good with what we have." She smiled genuinely, and it was as if the room lit up entirely. She raised herself to her tip toes, her lips planting a flowery kiss on his cheek, "I like you, Mephisto."

His eyes shined in response, and he blushed heavily. Why did she have to be so adorable? He pleaded for her to go back to being the ice queen he use to think of her, but all he could see was her smiling up at him with that defiant flicker of hope in her amber eyes. He was doomed and he pushed down the fluttering in his stomach as his heart beat up a storm.

She straightened her ponytail before stretching and letting out a deep sigh, "Alright. Let's get out of here."

"R-right!" He bowed dramatically, "Ready when you are, Your Royal Loveliness!"

She stifled a giggle, "Seriously?"

"You totally like it. And _me_." He grinned, pulling her closer to him.

"You've got five seconds to get me home before I drop kick your ass out this window, you stupid snake."

"Fine. By the way, kinda got kicked out, staying at your place to sleep, 'kay, let's go!"

"Wait, what?!"

His laughter echoed off the walls as they disappeared, a distraught bluenette princess wrapped in his arms.

* * *

 _ **I'm a mess, this is a mess, my room is a mess, I need help. You're welcome. This is enough sin for the day :P**_

 _ **Until next time ;)**_

 _ **-KT**_


	3. What's Yours and Mine

**Welp. This is it! Hope you enjoy the last chapter! Thanks for the support guys!**

* * *

"Would you look at this place! It's looks amazing!" Auriana gushed, dragging Matt by the arm in his astronaut costume. The blonde laughed good naturedly as he followed her over to her friends. The LoliRockers had played a hand in helping Lily Bowman throw her birthday bash and when Iris offered the idea of a costume party, the young actress adored the idea, even offering to share some of her own costumes from her films.

Lily smiled, clasping her hands as she glowed in her swan princess costume, "Oh! Thank goodness! I was worried it wasn't enough."

"It looks great, Lily! Thanks for inviting us. All of us." Iris smiled, laying a hand on her shoulder. The queen-to-be had opted for a classic pink gown and Nathaniel looked as princely as ever next to his blonde beauty. Auriana nodded in agreement, her orange and gold genie costume jingling with all the bracelets and coins.

"Yeah, I've never been to a party like this before!" Carissa grinned, admiring the merriment before her as she stood proudly in her violet elf warrior costume.

"It's certainly different than all the balls we attended back home," Lyna agreed, holding a bandaged Amaru to match her nurse costume, "I love it! Let's go find some cute boys to talk to!"

Lily and Iris laughed as she dragged Carissa away, the redhead and purple cat creature both struggling to escape the powerful princess.

"Why don't we join the party. That means you too, Talia." Iris smirked, eyeing the brunette, who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"I'm good here." Talia acknowledged, leaning against a wall with an affirmative expression.

"Oh come on! You love to dance, Talia! I'll let you teach me this time! Honest!" Matt joked, earning a giggle from Auriana.

"That's my job, silly!" Auriana poked at him, "But he's right! Let's party!"

Talia sighed, moving towards the group. She was dress like the royalty she was, opting to dawn the persona of an Egyptian Queen for the evening. Her brown locks were tucked in her Nefertiti inspired headdress, and her golden eyes sharp against the turquoise and gold eye shadows and heavy black liner. A gold armor covered her shoulders and was decorated with turquoise diamonds and terracotta plates. Her gown a bright white that became a two piece and allowed leg movement through the slits on the side. She put on a smile as she closed in on the group. She was never big on parties, with the sweaty teens and terrible pick up lines, the overdone decorations. However, Lily tended to have better self control than most, and the brunette willingly came to support her. However, she couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. Out of everyone, she and Lily had the least to talk about and with all her friends either searching for love or on the dance floor with their dates, she felt especially out of place.

The dj played some pop song she didn't recognize and she was certain she hated it, but she found herself moving to the music and dancing as hard as everyone else. She laughed as Nat caught Matt from falling and finally agreed to try and help the poor soul. No one could need her help at this more than poor Matt.

-O-

"I can't believe we actually made it in!"

"I can't believe how terrible of a dancer you are. Please stop, you're embarrassing us."

Mephisto grinned as he danced, pumping his fist into the air as a crowd of teens danced with him, thriving in the chaotic vibe he echoed.

"How does this even happen?" Lev laughed, shaking his head. The thief's hair was a chocolate brown and he wore a dark blue and black ninja costume, the mask covering his face.

Praxina rolled her eyes, her usual violet locks a deep scarlet and pulled into a high ponytail. Her costume was a black and white cheer leading costume that read "PSYCHO" on the front.

Mephisto laughed wholeheartedly, enjoying himself, "Hey! It's good to be king!"

He grinned as his sister rolled her eyes, with Lev shaking his head in amusement. The dark sorcerer was dressed like a pharaoh, his chest bare aside from the gold plates and pieces over his shoulders. On his head he wore a dark green, black, and gold nemes, with a gold uraeus. His eyes had been encased by black eye paint and his arms had an array of golden bracelets. He wore a black ornate kilt with a gold and green sash. He had a gold and black false beard on his chin, which his sister was adamant about destroying.

"You look ridiculous." Praxina shouted over the music.

"You look like an asshole. Like usual, but still." Lev added, sipping on some punch he grabbed off a server.

"Whatever!" Mephisto waved them off. He had been very careful about his costume choice. He had picked it not only out of his fondness for snakes, but for his princess. The Xerian had shown him her outfit for the party and she had tried to get every detail right in order to pay her respects to its origins. He followed suit without her knowledge, studying all he could of Ancient Egypt with the hope of surprising her. That is, if he could find her when her friends weren't guarding her.

And he could escape Lev and his sister.

* * *

Talia sipped the punch Lily offered eagerly. The cool red liquid was welcomed to them both as they opted for a break, both exhausted from grooving with their excitable friends.

"I've never danced so much in my life! I don't know how you guys do it." Lily giggled, watching her friends dance the night away, "They're all so sweet together. I hope I can find someone that looks at me like Nat looks at Iris. Or maybe a guy who is willing to do anything for my smile like Matt is for Auri..."

"I'm sure you'll find someone. You're a sweet and bright woman and talented at that. Have a little faith. I never thought I'd find love either." Talia gave an encouraging smile, which seemed to surprise the brunette.

"You're in love with someone, Talia?!" Lily gasped, looking awestruck.

The princess looked as if she had been slapped, as if Lily had shown her something downright horrid. The words she had spoke came out without little to no thought, but they weighed heavy on her conscience. Is that what she felt? Love? Of course she had never really thought of it before. She had only felt love in certain cases: love between family, love for her kingdom, love for her friends, and love for Meph-...

 _'Son of a bitch.'_

She felt sick. Her stomach twisted and the air became hot. She was in love with Mephisto? Her enemy?! Okay, one, ew. Two, no. Impossible. _Improbable_. Never. Not even in a million years. She swallowed hard as the cup in her hands shook. When did this even happen?! This wasn't suppose to happen! Why was this happening?

 _'Oh, God, it's happening!'_ She inwardly groaned at the admission. How could she have let it come to _this_? Of course she expected some kind of attachment, but she was always marking it down as a strong bond between friends. How the hell did it come to this?

 _'You couldn't control your damn ovaries, Talia, that's how it happened.'_ Her eyebrow twitched at the thought.

Okay, maybe he's kind of attractive. _Kind of._ And he's funny sometimes. _Rarely_. And by Ephedia, that man could drive her mad in every connotation of the word. Somehow he always knew what she wanted. He knew how to kiss her, how to hold her, how to piss her off, and how to fight her off. And him staying over last a couple months ago did _NOT_ help.

There had been sleepless nights. Some spent in the smoldering heat of passion, others in agonizing pain and in his arms, sometimes him in her own. Some nights they just talked endlessly about the universe. Some nights they cuddled, which, she never expected to like, and some were spent in their dreams. There were close calls, like Aunt Ellen almost walking in on Mephisto showering and her having to save his as by pretending to be in the shower. That was embarrassing for them both. Or their late night snack runs. Amaru was definitely on to them, but a little bribery with pastries never hurt anyone.

Now he was gone, her room was empty, aside from herself, and she found herself feeling partially there. Was that what people considered love? The desire to be around someone all the time? To hear them laugh, to hold them close, to see them when you wake up? Surely it must be some kind of spell! They've had it happen before!

Talia looked to Lily, who looked so determined and enthralled, her deep blue eyes shimmering as if she just started a marathon of her favorite tv show.

Talia flinched in response, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lily's expression didn't change, "That's the most emotion I've ever seen on you! You really are in love!"

Talia winced, eyeing her friends cautiously, "Shhh! Please, Lily."

"Nobody knows, huh? It's a secret." Lily smiled sympathetically.

"No one may ever know..." Talia frowned, looking at her drink with discontent.

"Star crossed lovers then?" Lily offered, sipping at her own.

"What?"

"Two people who love each other but can't be together because something or someone keeps them apart, but their totally destined for each other. I can't tell you how often I've acted the part. It's a classic." Lily winked, and Talia blushed.

"I don't know about destined, but that's pretty spot on. And I don't even know of he feels the same way I do." Talia sighed, looking over the crowd of dancers.

"That's pretty tough, Talia. So, what's his name?" Lily smiled, stirring the contents of her cup before eying the musician.

"H-his name? It's, um...Maybe we shouldn't talk about this." Talia stammered, looking around.

"Maybe you need to talk, Talia. I won't say anything." Lily looked to the Xerian royal who flushed instantly, paling a little.

"I'd love to, but things are about to get really uncomfortable really fast." Talia gulped, her grip tightening on her cup.

Lily raised a curious eyebrow before catching Talia's subject of concern. Auriana and Lyna were on their way over with Auriana dragging behind her an all too familiar face.

"Talia! You'll never guess who I found at the drink station!" Auriana grinned, laying an encouraging hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Hey, Talia." Kyle smiled kindly at her, dressed to impress in his Roman gladiator armor. Lily smiled expectantly, nudging her head in his direction. Talia looked like a deer caught in headlights and she wanted nothing more than to leave. She hadn't seen Kyle very much since they dated off and on two years ago. They had only gone one a handful of dates, such as picnics and walks in the park, but nothing more. She was way too busy and while sweet, he never sparked her curiosity, never made her feel they way Mephisto makes her feel.

"I had no idea you guys were a thing! We started dancing and talking and we realized we both knew you!" Lyna gushed happily.

"Oh." Talia stated, unsure of how to respond. Lily gave her a strange look, but returned her attention to her guests.

"What a coincidence that you're here, Kyle! You know, I was thinking since you two get along so well, maybe you two could hang out for a little bit!" Auriana smirked, earning a warning glare from Talia.

"That'd be great! I'd love to catch up and reconnect." Kyle smiled, and Talia forced a smile.

Lily cleared her throat, "Um, Lyna, where's your cat?"

"Oh! I forgot Amaru!" Lyna gasped dramatically, running through the crowd.

"Well, I got to go meet up with Matt sooo you guys have fun!" Auriana gave a thumbs up before heading over to inform Iris of her 'lucky find'.

"It really is nice to see you again. I'm glad you're here." Kyle looked to her, and Talia was unsure if he even noticed Lily. "You look great. As always, of course. You've always had an angelic presence about you."

"Oh. Um, thanks, Kyle."

This was going to be a long night.

)O(

* * *

Losing Lev had been pretty easy as he watched the brunette flirt with a green eyed woman with long black hair dressed like an Arabian princess. Praxina, on the other hand was more than just difficult. Despite her leadership skills, Praxina is no social butterfly. She's bitter, temperamental, and a bit pessimistic. Their tastes were very different, and with him being the only comfort she had, she silently stuck to him like glue. She had declined many dances, scaring most, and threatening every one of them. He was going to give up when, while filling his cup with punch, he finally found her.

It was a good thing he wasn't drinking because he probably would've choked on it. He could see her standing next to the birthday girl, Elbow, or something like that. What a terrible fate to have such a name. His eyes wandered up her form, admiring the way the smooth cotton colored skirt hugged her hips and teased at the shapely legs beneath. Tone abs he could count from his very distance made his blood boil and the way the brassier draped to connect with gold and blue made every inch of her mocha skin richer than ever. The headdress reminded him of his own and he smirked at the golden cobra adorning it, glittering in the light. She was radiant, more so than any other women in the room; goddess worthy even; it was as if she belonged to the lost era of this planet's history and he would follow her through all of it. She could rule over him any day.

His reptilian eyes wandered to her face and he blushed at the smile she wore before inwardly hissing in realization that it was for someone else. The man with her seemed familiar and he recognized it as one of his previous victims. The boy she liked that they had used against her. What was he doing here? Did they come together? Talia never mentioned it. Surely she would have told him...right? They _are_ technically secretly dating. Right?

She laughed, and his eyebrow arched. What was so damn funny? He didn't seem like the funny type of guy. What was he even, 5'8", at the most. He was dressed as some kind of armored warrior type, and the green eyed prince figured he could easily best him in a fight. Hell, he'd take him right now. He'd obliterate him. BOOM! Ahhh! Boy go bye bye. For like, ever.

He glared across the room, scrutinizing whether he should join them, but Prax would instantly catch on. He needed to throw her and fast. She was mid-yawn when he pretended to turn to crash into her, tripping and causing her to spill her drink on the guy next to them. The young man quickly tried to help and Prax narrowed her eyes at her brother, shoving him away from her.

"Klutz much?!"

"It's okay. Honest. It's not like I was gonna get much work out of these scrubs anyways." The boy smiled, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and offering to Praxina who took it willingly.

"What, not a real doctor?" Praxina rolled her eyes for emphasis, wiping the crimson liquid from her fingers.

"Not even close. Are you a real psychopath?" The teen smiled warmly, and Praxina raised a mischievous eyebrow.

"You have no idea."

"She's not kidding." Mephisto grinned, earning an elbow to the ribs.

The boy laughed, and Mephisto almost did a double take at the small smile tugging at his sister's lips.

"I'd like to find out if you'd let me. I'm Zack."

"Praxina."

"Mysterious and elegant. It suits you. Can I replace your drink? I don't think ringing my shirt out would be all that satisfying of a refill." Zack offered, scratching at the back of his head.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, doctor." Praxina smirked, and Zack smiled, his cheeks a tint redder than before.

"Yeah, this is getting weird. I'm gonna go now." Mephisto frowned, both nauseated and embarrassed. His sister ignored him as her eyes followed Zack to the drink table.

"Ah, Mephisto?"

"Hm?"

"I, uh, think Lev was looking for you over there." Praxina looked thoughtful, tapping her chin.

"Hm? Where?" Mephisto looked over the crowd but the thief was nowhere in sight, "Are you sure? I don't see him."

"Just get out of here before that guy comes back!" Praxina began to push him away from her.

Mephisto let out a string of amused laughter, "Oh this is adorable! My sister's finally growing up!"

"I'm 15 minutes older than you, idiot!" Praxina rolled her eyes, planting her fists on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck! Call me if you need me to turn him into anything gross!" Mephisto grinned, earning a smile from his sister.

"Go have fun."

Mephisto saluted his twin before making his way across the dance floor. A part of him wanted to stay and tease her endlessly, but he also wanted to figure out what Talia and that Kaleb guy were doing back together. Or was it Kylie? Kuzco?

It didn't matter. Talia was _his_ princess. _His_ mate. He wouldn't have gotten the reaction out of her he usually did if she wasn't. It was a known fact throughout his family, from his father's side at least, that in order to uncover compatibility in a mate, a bite or some form of magical exchange, based on whatever creature you took after, was necessary. He had looked into it before after their third time together, curious about it after Talia had questioned him on it, and through a very secret message to his grandpa Pappie, learned that Talia's reaction was not of her own control but a reaction to his magical presence. He still wasn't sure how to tell her.

He probably should have know. Every time they fought their spells seemed to grow stronger. Their battles became more intense, their magic unstable. It was less smooth, less clean compared to when he fought the other princesses.

Not that he minded Talia being a contender in matching his bloodline. He never spoke about it to a soul, but he loved her. He was completely smitten. Wait, scratch that, he was certain Amaru knew. They had a little heart to heart. Mephisto did most of the talking, but still, it was nice to tell somebody.

And now this ugly little potato of a man was stepping up to challenge him? Like hell! Nobody could possible adore Talia as much as he treasured her. Like, who else would compare her voice to a song of angels, or, or praise the way her lips went into the cutest little pout when she didn't get her way. Okay, so he wasn't smooth, but he was the best at loving Talia, right? He had to be. She was his grumpy little brainiac, his totally smoking, one of a kind, super cool wifey, and he'd like to keep it that way.

Mephisto's nose twitched as he zeroed in on the man, gagging at the aroma that snagged his senses. His temper flared at with recognition, and he could feel the darkness consuming him. Challenge accepted. Sorry, Elbow, but the Snake King has a queen to save.

* * *

Talia was more than done with this conversation. To most, Kyle seemed rather charming, but she was more uncomfortable than charmed. So far they mainly talked about their studies and she had introduced Lily and they talked about movies, however, the conversation always seemed to come back around to her. She was bored with his compliments and though he couldn't seem to see it, or how inappropriate it was, Lily was more than embarrassed for both of them, especially with her new-found knowledge.

"So, Talia, have you been on the dance floor yet?" Kyle tilted his head towards the crowd of gyrating bodies draped in the colors of the lights.

"Earlier, yes." Talia smiled politely before glaring at Iris and Auriana who were giggling up a storm by the snack bar.

"Mind joining me for a round?" Kyle lowered his eyes, laying a hand on the small of her back as he gestured towards the dance floor, "For old time's sake."

Lily laid a hand on Talia's shoulder, "Actually, Talia's taking a break from dancing. She hurt her ankle catching Matt when he took a spill. I was just about to take her to get it iced."

Talia nearly cried she was so thankful; Lily's acting, as usual, was completely on point, and a look of genuine concern passed over his features.

"Oh? Let me help you. You shouldn't be on it if it hurts." Kyle offered, eyeing Talia's ankles.

"I'm sure I can carry her." Lily's tone was syrupy sweet, and her angelic smile encouraged Talia to lean on her side more so than Kyle's.

"I insist. Besides, it's your birthday party. Can't have you hurting yourself before we cut the cake." Kyle teased and Talia swore she could see every bit of anger she never thought possible pass over Lily's expression, her face coloring before she played it off as embarrassment.

"Alright, lead the way. I've got her." Kyle smiled, lifting Talia off her feet and carrying her bridal style. Talia was furious and she was certain she was just as red if not more so than Lily, who was genuinely surprised at the action. She shook it off, wanting to get rid of him as soon as possible.

Talia looked to her friends over his shoulder to help her, but they were too busy cheering her on and giving her thumbs up. She wished they understood the idea that a date is simply a date, and that when she was done with a boy she was _done_. Sighing, she looked over the crowd hoping no one was watching her escapade, but all eyes were occupied with something or another.

All except a pair of electric green that she recognized in a heartbeat.

His eyes were intense, almost unrecognizable as they glowed. His fangs were bared and his nostrils flared, and she could practically hear him hissing under his breath before he disappeared from view. Her eyes widened, and she, for the first time in a long time, felt a bit of fear over his actions.

"You can set her in here." Lily opened the door to a rustic lounge, offering the couch to the golden eyed princess.

"Kyle, be a dear and go grab one of the servers. Tell them to bring an ice pack to the Chestnut Lounge in the West Wing." Lily instructed as she helped to prop up Talia's ankle. The boy promised to return, leaving promptly as the door slammed closed behind him.

Both women let out a sigh of relief at his absence. Lily pulled out some charred dust from the fireplace, rubbing it on her hand before removing Talia's sandal and smearing a little on Talia's ankle.

"What are you doing?" Talia raised an eyebrow as the actress dusted her hands and began using what makeup she had on hand to contour a bruise.

"Keeping you from dancing with that guy! Please tell me that's not the guy you're seeing now!" Lily laughed, looking over her work.

"He used to be. A long time ago when I first moved here." Talia sighed, leaning her head against the arm of the couch.

"Is the new guy anything like that? This guy's like a really bad movie script." Lily giggled.

"Not even close," Talia smirked, "He's so the opposite. He'd rather tease me than compliment me, and he falls all over himself all the time. He's touchy and cheesy yes, but not cliche like Kyle. He's so unpredictable."

"Just in general or in bed too?" Lily eyed her mischievously, and Talia gaped at her, cheeks inflamed.

"Both." Talia finally answered with a decisive nod.

"And does Mr. Unpredictable have a name?" Lily questioned, giving her work a decidable nod of approval.

"Um..."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Talia cringed as they shared a mutual look of annoyance before Lily went to the door. She opened it, but only enough to poke her head through. Her eyes were met with a bare broad chest, and she had to readjust her stance to look him in the eye. The man was tall, with a chiseled chin and sharp but well-rounded features. He was lean and muscular, but not in an unnatural sense, despite the alarming way his pupils thinned into fine slits. He reminded her of a dream she had once, though the boy from her dream was much more covered than the man before her.

"Pardon the intrusion, Miss Bowman," he purred, leaning against the wall to look down at her, "but I must see _my_ Queen."

Lily's jaw dropped at his direct approach, and as she took in his style of dress she eyed Talia.

"Who is it?"

"Your _king_ apparently."

"Let him in..." Talia bit her lip as Lily stepped aside, and she had to silent a gasp as she took him in. He looked magnificent. A part of her found it inappropriate that he was walking around with his chest bare to anyone and everyone, but she appreciated it nonetheless. The detail he put into it was impressive, and she'd be sure to express her approval later. Her eyes flickered back to his eyes, and the liner around them made every shade of green in them burst to life.

"You know you could say 'hi' before you check me out, Talia." Mephisto's fangs glistened as they caught the light of the chandelier.

Talia rolled her eyes, hiding her embarrassment, "I hope you aren't telling everyone that you're my king. One, the title is 'pharaoh', to be politically correct, and two, you look like a total zorlax."

"Okay, rude." Mephisto stuck his tongue out at her, and she found it unnerving that she couldn't place his temperament.

"What are you doing here?" Talia frowned, wondering how the girls hadn't noticed him before, how _she_ didn't notice him before.

"I came with friends." He smirked, and she knew he was up to no good.

"Lev and Praxina then?"

"What can I say, they're addicted to my presence." Mephisto gloated, approaching the couch. His eyes roamed over her form, and she could feel the heat rising in the room until he settled on her ankle, "Are you alright?"

"Careful, you might let people know you care." Talia replied smoothly and he arched a brow. Lily cleared her throat and Talia flinched at the action before smiling sheepishly.

"I take it _this_ is him?" Lily gestured towards Mephisto and Talia's eyes flickered towards Mephisto before she nodded.

"Sorry, this is..."

"Milo. Milo Zaterra." Mephisto covered, enjoying the surprise on Talia's face. He winked back at her and she found herself smiling despite their building tensions.

"Lily Bowman. I suppose you already know that." Lily giggled, watching the two with a curious eye.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't bring a gift. Wasn't sure how these Earth customs worked." Mephisto rubbed the back of his neck. Talia face palmed at his answer as Lily looked a bit confused.

"Uh, what I mean is..."

"Talia? Lily? I got the ice!" Kyle walked through the door, carrying an ice pack.

Talia groaned as Lily looked unamused; Mephisto outright glared as the young man made his way over to Talia and raised her ankle, looking it over.

"Wow, it looks really bad, Talia. I hope this helps. This might sting a little." Kyle looked to her and she nodded, hoping the situation ended soon. She could feel Mephisto's temper rising, the overwhelming sensation of dark magic clouding the room the longer Kyle was near her. Kyle gently wrapped the ice around her leg before propping it up.

"Better, Your Majesty?" Kyle grinned and Talia blushed, unsure of whether it was the comment or the way Mephisto growled at the boy.

"Yeah, thanks." Talia smiled back, and Mephisto rolled his eyes in disgust at the display.

"You can remove your hand anytime now." Mephisto sneered, crossing his arms. Kyle took notice of his rival and stood, eyeing Mephisto for a moment.

"Have we met?" Kyle frowned, his brows furrowing.

"I think you'd remember if we did." Mephisto clipped back, his stance aggressive.

"Are you a friend of Talia's?" Kyle questioned, looking back at the royal who looked at a loss over the interaction.

Mephisto took on a cocky smile and Talia almost screamed for him to shut up before he looked Kyle dead in the eye, "She's _my_ girlfriend."

"Oh? She never mentioned you."

"She doesn't have to, but I'm open to letting people know myself."

"That's pretty confrontational. That's not something I imagine Talia being into." Kyle glared, crossing his arms.

"I don't think that's for you to decide, Koko."

"Its Kyle."

"That's a name I've never heard on her lips before."

"And what exactly have you heard?" Kyle scowled, his fist clenching.

"Just her screaming my name instead of yours."

"Maybe you _scare_ her." Kyle sneered, stepping forward and looking over the snake prince in disgust.

"Maybe she _likes_ it." Mephisto bit back, pupils dilating as he clenched his fist.

"ENOUGH." Talia snapped, eyes burning with anger. Lily gasped at her outburst as Kyle jumped in response. Mephisto stepped back, looking just as, if not more startled than his opponent. Talia could feel the lift of magic in the room as Mephisto's attention focused on her.

"Lily, I'm sorry you had to witness this moronic display. I owe you big time. Kyle, your behavior is unsettling and inappropriate and you owe Lily and myself an apology." Talia glared harshly at the boy, and he quickly apologized.

"Lily, you should get back to your party. "Milo" and I need to have a talk." Talia's tone was cold enough to wipe Mephisto's smug smirk off his face and he looked nervously at the young star.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Lily looked to her friend cautiously, but Talia nodded curtly.

"Yes. I'll text you when we're done."

Lily nodded, gesturing for Kyle to follow her out. Once the door was closed, Talia stood, crossing her arms and meeting his eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she scowled, "Where the hell do you get off saying shit like that about me? I don't care if you're mad, that was humiliating! As if seeing Kyle again wasn't humiliating enough!"

"He touched you! He should have never-!"

"We were handling it!"

"Not fast enough! It was disgusting! The way he looked at you! What he was thinking! I could smell it on him, his desire. It was appalling! The fact that he'd ever think you'd let him touch you that way. Only I-!"

"Only you what?" Talia growled, distancing herself from him, "I know how to handle boys, Mephisto. Believe it or not, I'm more than just your fuck buddy and you're not exactly my Prince Charming. I'm a woman, with feelings and knowledge beyond most on this planet. I know he was coming on to me, so did Lily. We're not incapable of protecting ourselves and handling our problems. My ankle is fine, we were just trying to keep him from trying to dance with me without being bad hosts."

"You could've just said no!" Mephisto turned away from her, "You have no problem saying it to me!"

Talia paused in her fury, her expression one of confusion before she connected the dots.

"Mephisto? Are you _jealous_ of Kyle?"

"What?! As if? He's a loser, and I'm a prince. A prince of badassery. And nice hair! He doesn't have any hair!" Mephisto argued, looking away from her.

"Oh my gosh, you _are_ jealous! The predatorial look in your eye, the fangs, the hissing, you were trying to establish dominance!" Talia snorted, trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"Talia..."

"Like a snake!" Talia laughed, tossing her head back.

"Stop laughing! He was out of line!"

"I'm sorry, I can't! What were you gonna do bite him?" Talia doubled over, clutching the long table behind the couch.

"I SAID _**STOP**!_ "

Talia froze in her spot as his fist decorated the small stand by the easy chair with cracks and splinters, her honey eyes wide at his rebuttal. The lights in the room flickered at the sudden rise in magic and her brows creased as she watched the chandelier glow back to life. He had that far off look in his eye, one she had never seen before.

"I've never been the jealous type." He approached her, and she could feel the goosebumps trailing her skin. She wasn't use to this side of him. Even his voice had been altered somehow and she swallowed as he got closer to her,walking as if he was afraid to move. As if he expected her to run; to cower.

"This is what you do to me. You make me this way, and you think its funny?"

"Mephisto, I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter. You're not my fuck buddy, my enemy with benefits, whatever you want to call it. I'm in much too deep for it to be that."

"I'm sorry I said-"

He put up his hand to stop her, "You don't need to apologize. You do, however, need to accept the fact that you _are_ mine. My lover, my enemy, my friend. My princess."

"You don't own me, Mephisto." She met his eyes and her heart sped up, his presence beginning to make the air much thicker than before. She found it hard to breathe.

"But you own me. I can't look at anyone else like I look at you. I don't crave anyone else. Do you have any idea what you do to me, Talia? Do you know what I feel for you?" He murmured, and she shook at the desperation lining his voice. She could see the way his fingers twitched, and the way he stopped himself from reaching out to grasp her shoulders like he wanted.

She let out an uneven breath, his lips hovering over her own, "I don't."

"Then there are a few more things I need to show you."

He had given in at that instant, his instincts driving his decisions; his kiss was hungry, and she struggled to meet his needs as they began, his hands tracing over every inch of her form. She moaned at his touches, and she knew she could never turn back; only he could make her feel weak with such a kiss and only he was allowed to kiss her in such a way, touch her in such a way. She hated to admit it, but she was his as much as he was her's.

She hummed as they backed into the table, and she giggled as parts of his costume tickled her face. He removed them in an instant, his crimson locks falling in his face.

"What, not a fan of the beard?" Talia teased, thumbing at the newly exposed jawline.

"If you want, I'll grow one later." Mephisto grinned, "However, I'd rather take the time to undress you."

Talia blushed as he removed her headdress, setting it on the table next to his as she freed her chocolate tresses from her bun. He seemed mesmerized by the action, and she looked to the floor with a sort of bashfulness. She was still getting use to him looking at her so different, so enamored.

"Turn around." He ordered, and she followed his instructions, her nails dragging along the chestnut table top as he unhooked her faux armor, "This...may be a bit different than how its happened before. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes."

Typical Mephisto. As often as she teased him, she recognized he was more embarrassed than he let on over his viper-esque tendencies brought on by his magic. She, on the other hand, had grown quite fond of them. They were a new and curious part of him, and she loved it. She wanted him to know she did and wanted him to love and accept them too. She didn't mind if this was one way to do it either.

He pulled the zipper of her top down her back before latching onto her throat as he pushed it off her shoulders. She gasped at the way his fangs scraped at her skin, trembling as his tongue dragged across her body. His kisses were sloppy and her blood boiled like hot lava as he breathed into her ear, gasping with every bite.

He started on her skirt, letting the snowy fabric hit the floor, and he growled at the view he was given. He had accepted a long time ago that Talia had a body built for sin and he was ready to worship every aspect of it. His fingers trailed over the soft black lace covering her hips before he bent her over the desk, his fingers smoothing over her bottom. She whispered his name and he bit his lip as he ground his hips into her. She whimpered at the sensation and arched her back as his bulge pressed into her most sensitive areas. His breathing became ragged as he worked against her, and the more he moved his hips the more she wanted him. It was torture.

"So…this is what you feel?"

Talia gasped as his fingers hooked under the back of her bra, pulling her to straighten up against him. His long fingers dragged the straps down her shoulders as he licked his lips, that cursed tongue of his taunting her before he grinned.

"Oh no, Princess, there's much more to come."

Her breath hitched as he set his fingers to work, both dancing over delicate mounds of flesh as his hands played under the soft ebony mesh. Her legs trembled as she struggles to keep standing, a string of curses dripping from her rosy lips as his fingers rolled over her throbbing clit. Her fist clenched at his kilt and he groaned as she jerked against him, grazing his length with every thrust. He cursed her name as she seemed to catch on, her full hips rotating just enough to give him a little satisfaction, but practically nothing at all. He growled against her, leaving a trail of love bites marking her caramel complexion.

He shuddered as his fingers slid between her folds and she pushed into his hand, urging him to do more. He refused. She was going to wait; nobody mocked him and got away with it - not without being thoroughly punished. Fighting himself, he pulled his hands from her, turning her to face him. She looked almost desperate for his attention with that dazed look in her eye, and he wanted to give into her as many times as he could on every surface of this hideous room, but he was going to show her how much he wanted her; how crazy she drove him; how little control he had around her. He knew what he was like when he was given the opportunity to lose control in general, but it would be a first to sexually let go completely of his restraints. It was dangerous; he was possessive. He was afraid of himself. She never backed down, however, and now...now she had literally told him to show her what everyone was afraid of; she asked him to be him. And Gramorr forbid he would try to argue against it. He could feel his body heating slowly from its naturally cold blooded state as he slowly let his guard down, black magic seeping into the room. His eyes darkened and his forked tongue grazed over his fangs before his eyes found hers.

"Princess."

"Yes?" Her eyes shone with interest and she chewed on her bottom lip as he closed the distance between them, the tips of their noses meeting as deep brown bangs collided with scarlet.

 _"I'm going to eat you alive."_

"I've never stopped you before."

Her face flushed at the devilish smile that curled over his lips. Her skin numbed and her stomach fluttered all kinds of wonderful, and she felt more than ready when he sat her at the edge of the table, his mouth taking in as much of her as he could as he made his way down her body, nipping at her cleavage to her hip bone in order to tease her enough to catch her off her game. Pulling the dark fabric aside, he began his unrelenting assault.

She let out a moan as he dragged his tongue over her center, and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her as she hooked her legs over his shoulders. He lapped at her juices, sucking the pink flesh and tracing circles over her peak. Her mews of satisfaction encouraged him further and he drove his tongue deeper into her core, tasting her flavors as her fingers tangled in his hair, scraping and pulling in a desperate attempt to relieve the building heat between her legs. He savored the taste of her, his tongue dancing in her bittersweet silk, his eyes capturing the way she arched her back as she was brought closer and closer to the edge. He gave her a lasting suckle as his hands caressed her cheeks, pulling away from her. He wanted her on him, to touch him.

"Please me." He hissed, thumbing his lips to wipe them free of her juices. His demanding tone took her by surprise, but was overcome with a lustful glint. He could see the subtle enjoyment as she untied his sash, and he did his best to distract himself from her mischievous smile best he end their rendezvous too soon. He was going to enjoy this. His eyes flickered to her neck and he eagerly dug into it, biting harder with her soft pleads for more. As soon as his garments met the floor she had her fingers wrapped around him, pumping in a steady rhythm, though a bit off in a way he could only identify as her own hormones clouding her concentration. He allowed a morbid chuckled to escape and she moaned his name, telling him just how badly she wanted him to take her. He growled at her flirtations, his hips gradually finding a steady pace in her hand. Her lips were on his jaw and her playful bites and sultry licks were bringing him to the brink of insanity. He was dancing along a very thin line.

Her hand dragged across his back, and the searing pain of it left him with an insatiable thirst for control. She was too good at knowing what he liked now. He licked his lips as she found his neck and he threw his head back as she set to mark him as her own. Damn, those lips were like magic, and he was becoming spellbound by the way she worked him over.

"Get down." The command was hoarse, and he was annoyed at the way she compromised him. He wouldn't let it happen again. He looked down at her as she eyed him expectantly, and he smirked as she caught on, licking her lips in anticipation. She thinks she knows everything. She's in for a surprise.

She licks at his tip before sucking at it, and he curses in his native tongue, narrowing his eyes as she takes him in deep. He loves the way she looks below him, feeding off his new position of control. He likes it even more that she is usually in control in this case. He has the upper hand over his brainy little princess. He meets her pace, gasping as her warm mouth coats his member before it cools over as she licks at his head. He waits, trembling as she teases him with her hands before taking him in her mouth once more, her tongue massaging his length with every move. He grins as he thrust into her, taking her by surprise and speeding up to a pace he knows she can't match. She winces in realization, struggling to match him but he's outdone her. Her arms settle around his hips as his hands burrow deep into her dark locks, taking in fist fulls as he shoves his cock down her throat, letting his moans and strangled gasp be heard. She eggs him on, her hands groping at him to lessen the distance between them. Her fingers find her swollen nub and she can hardly resist the pleasure she brings herself. He finds himself reddening at her actions, finding them less Talia like than he was use to, but he laughed to himself at how she was still in some ways just as unpredictable as he was. Of course it wasn't the first time he'd dominated, but it had never been so _rough_. He was always careful with her, but she really _did_ seem to like it. He'd use that later. Right now he was too busy losing himself in the way her tongue swirled over his slit. His breathing was uneven and he felt an all too familiar coiling as his cock twitched with sensitivity, bursting in waves of erotic release. She gagged at the sudden spill, but she swallowed around him with a determination he had come to appreciate more than he thought he ever would.

Mephisto cleared his throat, dry from harsh breathing and rather vocal performance. Talia's tongue dragged across her lips as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, and he could practically feel her magic traveling about the room in the heat of the moment, golden orbs electrifying and all the more provoking than lawfully right.

"You okay?"

Talia looked amused by his question, and cocked her head to the side as she stood, "Are you?"

"Perfectly." He grinned, offering her his hand to help her stand. She took it willingly, and when he pulled her close she was engulfed in his magic, not registering their change of place until her body sunk into the couch cushions. He hovered over her, and she suddenly felt self-conscious. The way he peered down at her was intense, and she could feel the flare of her cheeks as he whispered her name. She moved to regain some sense of regality but found herself unable to move. She jerked her head upward, eyes widening at the jaded crystal encasing her wrists.

"Mephisto?"

"Yes, Princess?" He hummed against the base of her throat, inhaling her scent to feed his affections. She glared at his tone, laced with laughter at her predicament.

"You've got five seconds to explain why the hell I'm handcuffed to this couch." She scowled, flushing as his fangs grazed over her ear. His hot breath on her made patterns along her skin as it tingled in command of his presence, and she growled as he smiled. He thinks this is funny, the no good snake!

"Mephisto! Now!"

"Relax, Talia. Tsk, tsk, and here I thought you trusted me." Mephisto feigned offense and she rolled her eyes.

"I do, but considering my transformation bracelet is covered too, which happens to be _breakable_ , I'd like an explanation, or at least a warning first." Talia complained, frowning at the restraints. The more she struggled, the more irritated she became.

"Hm. I like it when you're angry you know. _Serves you right_." Mephisto snarled, positioning himself against her on his knees. "You asked me to show you how I felt, Princess, but you just couldn't resist pleasuring yourself, could you?"

Talia parted her lips to defend herself, but it was quickly replaced with a yelp as his length rolled over her clit. She could feel the searing pain as she twisted in the restraints, wincing as it dug into her skin.

"Hurts, doesn't it? That's how I feel when I can't come see you. Now, you're going to feel how much I want you; how badly I want to be with you." He smirked, spreading her legs enough to make sure she could watch him.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Talia grinned knowingly and he chuckled in response, his fingers parting her lips and playing in her nectar. She writhed with pleasure at his touch, biting her bottom lip.

"Always; and don't worry, Talia, you've grown on me quite a bit. The party is still on and going loud. I'll let you scream as much as you want this time."

His sinister smile was enough to silence her, and she could feel butterflies in her stomach at the various thoughts of how he could pleasure her like this. My god, had she always been so lecherous with her thoughts?

"Talia. Eyes on me."

She focused on him, and he set his hips in motion, his erection sliding over her in deliciously naughty ways. His hardness against her felt amazing, and the view, damn, that view had her drenching the cushions like no tomorrow. Telling her to watch him was more than just a command, it was hypnotism.

His eyes had fluttered shut and his brows were furrowed in concentration. His ghostly complexion glowed like fresh snow, slick and glistening with sweat under the light of the chandelier. His hands had settled on her waist and outer thigh, and his strong arms met milky broad shoulders, smooth and begging to be touched. She regretted looking lower than she had, biting her lip and moaning as the way his abs moved with every thrust, rippling pectorals smooth and begging for her lips to graze. It was maddening.

Arousal scorched her body and his name was spilling off her lips, the sharp sting of crystal digging at her wrists as she arched her back, desperate to be closer to this man, wanting nothing more than to touch the man she loved in every way imaginable. Her body was racked with pulsating waves of heavenly bliss, but her mind raged with the sole focus of being able to please Mephisto; she wanted to kiss him, embrace him, pleasure him, anything! His loud pants were making her feel like she was intoxicated, and the longer she watched him the sooner she found herself pleading for mercy. It came out so fast, her usual pride long forgotten, and her craving for more than his fingers digging into her thighs taking it's place.

"Mephisto, please! I need you!" Her voice was hoarse and she had to clear her throat from how dry her moans and screams had made her.

"Be patient, Princess." He smirked, giving her a cocky expression.

"Fuck patience!" Talia glared, wincing at the restraints as they pressed into her flesh.

"Oh? I thought you wanted me to fuck you, but if you insists-" Mephisto joked, and she jerked against him, earning a hiss in response, "Dammit, Tali..."

"Mephisto, I swear by Ephedia, please, I need you inside me. I can't - ah! - please! Oh, fuck, stop that, I can't concentrate on what I'm saying!"

His laughter rang in her ears and it was so damn frustrating; he was taunting her and she felt a bit guilty because if she was being honest with herself the way he played her made her toes curl and her body warm, and she wanted to let him do it forever.

"Getting a bit heated down there, are we?" Mephisto grunted, hovering over her once more as he moved.

Nevermind, he's an evil little shit and he talks too much. Forever's a long time, she knows, 'cause he's taking forever.

"Do you like our little game, Talia?" He purred, his thumbs rolling over her hardened peaks under the thin black fabric of her brassiere.

"I'd slap you if I could."

"Ouch. Feisty. Try not to be disappointed, but I'm going to show you something new." He smiled, and she cocked an eyebrow.

"What, a new form of torture?"

"Oh yes. But one I'd be more than happy to be in for all eternity."

"Does it involve taking these off?" Talia gave him a sly smile and he shook his head.

"You'll need something to hold on to..."

"Then you'll suffice."

"Oh no, Your Majesty, you need something stable." He husked, and she shivered as his lips danced across her own shyly, as if he was preparing himself. He's killing her slowly, she's certain of it.

With a final sigh, he kissed her, and she mewed in delight at the sudden connection. She thoroughly enjoyed the way he moaned as she played against the fork of his tongue, every way she knew he liked it rushing through her head like rapid fire. Oh, how she missed the feeling of him against her lips, harsh but sweet and all the more addictive. He grunted against her lips as he pulled her close, sucking on her bottom lip as he positioned himself at her entrance. He pulled away as he choked back a shout at how tight she was when he eased his way into her, his body trembling, and she gasped as he wrapped his arms around her, shaking fingers grasping at her silky strands of earthy brown. He felt so good inside her, and she knew it wouldn't take either of them very long to finish what they had started, but she doubted it would be the end to their night together. He whispered her name into the crook of her neck, and she almost sobbed as he penetrated her.

"Sing for me."

His eyes were honest and his voice tender, and she felt it like lightning striking her very core. This had become much more intimate.

She nodded, and he began to find motion. Soon, the room was filled in with a melody of magic, screams, and raw lust. She lost count of how many times she begged him not to stop and his head was buried into the crook of her neck as he whispered sinfully tantalizing tales, nibbling and sucking at the already bruised skin. The couch creaked, wood split, and lace ripped to pieces, but they were too enthralled in their endeavors to stop now. His forehead connected his with hers and he reached up to release her of the crystal that had trapped her in. Her hands were all over his body, memorizing every curve, muscle, and scar, her mouth catching his in a searing kiss. He nipped at her lips in a feverish frenzy and she cooed that she was so very close.

He panted above her, his pace irregular and messy but he hit her in all the right places, stretching her and making her squirm in his arms. His fingers tugged and massaged her peaks, occasionally stopping to savor a taste for himself, but he always came back to kiss her and to tell her just how good she felt wrapped around him. He was insatiable and giving her as much attention as she matched him, and as they moved like one she felt herself fall as her body cooled and her skin buzzed with her orgasm. He writhed against her as she tightened, and his fangs dragged across her flesh in search of his favorite spot. He was giving it his very best and she was certain her next rehearsal would be a complete disaster with the ways she screamed for him, begging for him to lose himself in her. He growled, fangs digging into her skin before sinking into her neck, rays of cool blue and lime green streaking across the room. That's when they heard it.

The couch giving out, the horrified screams of the unlucky maid who had come to inspect why the supposedly empty room was thriving with emotion, jumbled with the scream of Talia as he filled her.

The maid had run off by the time he had removed his fangs from her, and Talia seemed to be in shock at all that had occurred. He snorted at the fact that the woman had screamed "vampire", and when he met Talia's eyes, she laughed. She laughed so hard, he couldn't help himself either.

"I can't believe we broke the couch." Talia laughed, doing her best to shift into a comfortable position.

"I can't believe how hideous it was to begin with. She should be thankful." Mephisto grinned down at her, eyes tired but alert.

"What was all that?" She eyed him cautiously, brushing her now blue bangs from her face.

"That was...well, technically, I, you could say..."

"Mephisto."

"I was kind of making love to you and we broke an ugly couch."

Talia stared at him for a long time and he reddened, clearing his throat.

"We should do it again."

"Talia?!" Mephisto gaped and she smirled devilishly.

"Though next time, let's just teleport back to my bed. It's bound to handle it better. And maybe next time, you'll be the one in handcuffs, you crook."

Mephisto chuckled, kissing her temple, "You took it better than I expected. In more ways than one."

Talia rolled her eyes, "Cut it out, you sleaze."

"C'mon, you know you love it."

"I love you." Talia offered, and his eyes widened at the offhanded comment. She froze, unsure of what to say, and she blushed at the way he beamed at her.

"What was that?"

"Mephisto..." She warned.

"I couldn't hear you the first time. Say it again."

"Mephisto-"

"You know you wanna-"

"Mephisto!"

"Yep?"

Talia glared, eyes ablaze in an golden fury. Mephisto gave her a sheepish grin, and she smiled nonetheless.

"I love you, Mephisto." Her tone was of the realest kind, and he looked overjoyed by how true she was in telling him.

"Well, it's good to know we both do."

"MEPHISTO!"

"Haha, you make this too easy, Princess. You know I do, of course. I love you more than you can imagine, Talia." He smiled, kissing at the sore spots on her wrist. It had been quite a while since she had heard those words, but unlike others, she knew it was more than just running game. He was a man who felt with all his heart and soul, and she adored him for it.

"No take backs?" Talia giggled, stretching against him.

"Never." Mephisto smiled, nuzzling the spot were his fangs had marked.

"Talia?"

"You okay?"

The two Ephedians froze as Iris and Auriana's voices rang through the hallway.

"Shit." Mephisto murmured, moving off of her.

"I swear, those two!" Talia groaned, both jumped into action, grabbing every part of their costume they could find.

"The maid said she saw a vampire in the room. Do you think the twins may have attacked?" Auriana questioned, their voices getting closer to the room.

"Why does everyone think we're vampires?!" Mephisto sneered, looking offended.

"Mephisto! Not the time! Get us back to my place! Now!" Talia snatched up her underwear and he took her in his arms, disappearing into the night in a flash of emerald.

"Whoa! What happened in here?" Iris frowned, walking into the room and giving it a once over. "Do you feel that? The air, it's filled with magic!"

"And what happened to this ugly couch?" Auriana raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?"

The blonde and spunky play genie turned to their brunette friend with smiles.

"Oh! Lily! We were just coming to check on Talia." Iris explained.

"Oh! She texted me so I came to tell you guys, she went home early. Twisted her ankle on the dance floor. She didn't want to leave, but it was for her own good." Lily explained, "Plus that Kyle guy was creeping her out."

Iris and Auriana shared shamed smiles before heading out the door.

"Oops." Auriana murmured, leading the way, "Well, if she's okay, I'm gonna get back to Matt! Doug's trying to teach him and Carissa the Electric Boogaloo! How exciting! I love parties!"

Iris shared a giggle with Lily before following after her friend.

The brunette smiled after them, before moving to close the door. She paused as her phone vibrated, pulling it out and glancing at the new message she received. Raising an eyebrow, she opened it and almost laughed outright.

New Message: Talia (1)

Sorry about the couch...

Lily looked to the couch with its broken legs before a glimmer of gold caught her eye. Two head dresses stood proudly upon the back table, one of turquoise and gold, decorated in diamond shaped sapphires; the other a vibrant array of emeralds, gold, and jet black, both with a large golden cobra at the front. Lily shook her head, snapping a picture of the room, making sure to capture the twin crowns.

Conversation: Talia

Talia: Sorry about the couch...

Lily: You two are worth it :) enjoy love talia

* * *

 **And that's that! Hope you guys liked it! Now, some notes!**

 **1) Be on the look out for another smut fic, im relentless; i also take requests**

 **2) Milo, like Mephisto, means 'destroyer', which is why I picked it. It was also almost Damien's name; the reason Praxina didn't use a fake is because Praxina and Mephisto never directly met Zack, where as they actually have been face to face with Lily.**

 **3) Costume References: Nat and Iris were Prince Philip and Princess Aurora; Auriana and Matt were inspired by 'I Dream of Jeannie', Carissa was Link (purple), and Lyna and AMaru were a nurse and patient/or vet and pet; Prax's was based off a piece I haven't finished yet, while Ninja just seemed to fit Lev; Zack was based on Heavy Metal, cuz he doesnt wanna be a doctor :P**

 **4) Meph and Talia were inspired by Nefertiti and Akhenaten - the King and Queen of the 18th Dynasty in Egypt; Kyle's costume is a reference to Cleopatra's story and downfall, while Lily was inspired by Princess Tutu, and how she aided the Prince and Princess in finding love :P**


End file.
